Jamie's new family
by Yanks302021
Summary: Continuation from Sophia. Eddie and Jamie are trying to balance two teenagers, Joe getting ready to hit the streets and Mary Rose in college while preparing for their new addition. This story is dedicated in loving memory of my friend Melanie who passed away three weeks ago. She was a Blue Bloods fan and especially enjoyed family centered and Jamko fluff stories.
1. Chapter 1

Eddie slowly waddled down the steps holding on to keep her balance. Due to her age she's been placed on bed rest, forcing an early decision to retire. Now that she's been at home besides watching the kids grow Eddie had been going crazy.

"Mom, how you doing?" Sophia called. "Its me and Luke."

"Fine honey just getting down steps is harder, especially with the back spasms... hi Luke how are you.." Eddie paused to take a breath giving the young man a smile.

"Good Mrs. Reagan," he smiled. "Let me help."

Taking one final breath Eddie took Luke's arm allowing him to help her down. "Thank you Luke, it's so hard with this.." she rubbed a hand over her belly.

"I know, I'll help all I can when Joe and Mr Reagan aren't here if you'd like me too of course," Luke held Eddie's arm tightly supporting her.

"Thank you..come in are you hungry? I think we have some good snacks in the fridge or cabinet" Eddie slowly walked into the kitchen searching for what she could offer them, keeping one hand under her stomach.

"Mom go sit, we have this " Sophia replied. "Go...put your feet up and rest."

Eddie heaved a sigh, "that's all I've been doing is resting. I'm going crazy being stuck in the house doing nothing. How was school today?"

"Good, we had a test and I think I passed," sophia replied. "It was hard cause there were graphs and stuff so it was a little hard to see but I studied a little.." Sophia paused through the fact that straining made her eyes tired.

"Good , I'm sure you did well. Did you remember to ask the teacher about enlarging your test so your eyes don't strain," Eddie groaned rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah and it was, 'Sophia replied. "But all the dots run together so it was still hard. Luke aced his, he's really good at math."

Eddie smiled at Luke, "congrats Luke."

Sophia gave Eddie a lemonade and cookie, "You look sick Mom are you hurting."

"Well, how about a cold cloth on your neck and just rest. Are you hurting? What is wrong?" Sophia wanted to help.

"Been feeling really sick a lot, pain in my thighs but the doctor said that was normal.." Eddie but the cookie, giving her belly a gentle rub. She's gone through weird cravings, forcing Jamie to the store at weird hours like a little while ago.

Sophia got a heating pad for Eddie then sat down with Luke to do homework. Puttung her feet up on a chair Eddie watched them with a smile happy Sophia had Luke.

Jamie got home around seven. He was finishing the final days of an academy class and was keeping slightly longer hours. Eddie was sound asleep on the chaise lounge, Sophia and Luke sat on the couch watching the TV. Rebecca was off somewhere...

"Hey Sophia..Luke how's it going? How did that test go today?" He dropped the bag tiredly going around to hug Eddie, placing a kiss on her head before slipping his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Mom didn't eat, she said her back and legs hurt and she fell asleep," Sophia told Jamie as Luke got up to leave. "i'm a little worried Dad. Oh, and Becca said she would be home late cause she's out with her club friends."

Giving a small roll of his eyes Jamie turned his head towards Eddie worried. "I am too honey doctors said it's normal for her age but I'm going to call and ask her anyway. Thanks for coming by Luke see you soon?"

"Yeah, if it's okay I'm going to come with Sophia and help Mrs. Reagan while you and Joe aren't here. I'm stronger and i can hold her up on the steps and all. If it's okay." Jamie still intimitdate Luke a bit.

"That would be great and greatly appreciated Luke. Thank you..yes absolutely come over anytime your more then welcome," Jamie offered a smile. He felt better about Luke after seeing how good he took care of Sophia.

Luke smiled "You guys rest and relax. I have Mrs. Regan when you work. Night." Luke gave Sophia a peck then left.

Jamie couldn't help but smile at the small show of affection, bringing back memories to when he and Eddie first started dating.

"So where is your sister?" Jamie asked heating up some dinner for himself and sitting down.

"She went to some graveyard ghost hunting thing.." Sophia turned the tv off so she could sit with her father while he are.

"That is crazy," Jamie sighed. "Text her and tell her I want her home."

Sighing Sophia did what her father asked. "Dad it is what it is you know..."

"Yeah it is also that I don't like it," Jamie said firmly. "I don't want the stuff around your mother or in this house..."

"Why it's not like she's going to put a spell on mom.." Sophia raised an eyebrow not understanding

They fell quiet, Jamie taking small bites of his dinner droppng the conversation. He was halfway finished when the front door opened then closed. Joe walked in stopping quickly to check on his mom before stepping into the kitchen. "Hi dad, Sophia.." he signed.

"Hey, how was the academy today?" Sophia asked. "How much longer?"Joe grinned, pulling out a letter handing it to his sister. Sophia opened the letter then handed it to Jamie. "Joe, oh Joe, I'm so proud of you!" Jamie gave him a strong hug.

Joe laughed at his sister rubbing her back bringing his hand up to sign, "Thanks sophie.. thanks dad for all your support."

"You're welcome Joe anytime and everytimd son," Jamie replied. "Now eat up, I'm going to wake Mom up and check on her. she hasnt eaten yet and i want to see if she will at least a litle. its important for both of them.."

Joe sat at the table signing away telling Sophia what academy was like, the instructors and their expectation of him as a Reagan.

"Hey...Eddie, Jamie whispered stroking her cheek. "Baby, wake up."

A low moan grumbled from Eddie, slowly turning her head as she woke up. "Jamie hey lamb chop, what time is it?"

"Yeah, how you doing?" he replied. "You've been out for hours."

"Hmm tired.. how was work?" Eddie pushed herself up, getting sick over the chair.

"Good, the new class is primed to come in and the other one is ready to graduate. You ready to go up to bed. i can bring you a plate of food."

Eddie groaned reaching for his hand. "Stomach turning..don't feel good, not hungry"

"You want to rest here then? Just lie down and rest here?"

She lay her head back, looking up at him keeping her hand out towards him. "Stay with me, please Jamie.."

"I will...do you feel nauseated? Have a headache?" He was worried about Eddie's blood pressure.

"Nauseous...tired..achy." Eddie rubbed her finger along his gazing up at him tiredly. "no headaches but really tired."

"Maybe we should see the doctor tomorrow?" Jamie suggested, hoping she didnt fight him on this not when the risk was so great. "Just in case right? She did say to come by if you don't feel good even if you feel like it's nothing.. "

Nodding in agreement Eddie lay her head back wishing she hadn't moved her head, feeling nauseous again from the movement. "Are the kids here?"

"Joe and Sophia are in the kitchen, Joe is teling Sophie about academy," Jamie replied. "Rebecca is out...again."

Eddie knew by the tone in Jamie's voice she was at some ghost meeting. "My babies.." Eddie smiled.

"Yes, you want to see them? Don't move, rest..." Jamie looked at Eddie''s ankles and feet sighing at the evident swelling.

"Yea call them in please Jamie."

"Sophia, you and Joe come in to say goodnight to Mom, please." Jamie reached down, cupping Eddie's hand in his.

They walked in standing next to the chair smiling at their mother worried. "Hey mom," Joe signed.

"Hey, are you staying home tonight or going out again?" Eddie asked. She wanted her kids close just in case.

"I'm staying home.. I'm exhausted. Mary Rose text me before she's going to call tomorrow had classes then work. Oh Professor Devlin asked for you dad.. " Joe signed forgetting to mention one of Jamie's former professor's at Harvard mentioned him to Mary Rose.

"Oh, old easy A Devlin huh? Jamie laughed. He has to be getting on to 85, I can't believe he's still teaching"

Joe smiled, "that's what he said, hes really knowledgeable but.. Seems to have liked you he talks a lot about when you were here. I'll be here if you need anything mom. "

"Thank you Joe," Eddie replied. "You know I'd like you to go bring Rebecca home, can you do that?"

Joe placed a,hand on his mom's shoulder assuring her he would. Giving his father and sister one last look Joe left in search of his sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Rebecca and her friends were in the graveyard when her phone went off. She was about to sit down on the old grave marker of a 200 year old widow that was said to haunt the park. It was Joe, "I'm going to get you, Mom wants you home now."

Rolling her eyes Rebecca quickly typed back, "I'm busy will be home soon. Is she okay? Did something happen?"

"No, she wants you home now, I pinged your phone let's go!"

Fuming her brother pinged her phone Rebecca grabbed her bag apologizing to her friends. She waited until headlights shine to stomp out.

Joe's hand flew when she got in the car, "Dad doesn't like this and Mom isn't' feeling well. She wants us all to stay close now."

"Well I'm an adult so I can decide what I do with my life and I'm always home so I'm allowed to have a social life. Isn't my fault she's having another one at her age.." Rebecca signed back angry. Mary Rose was allowed to attend college two hours away yet she couldn't go out.

"You are not 18, so you do what Mom and Dad say. Mom looks sick, she wants us home and that's that." Joe signed back easily.

Rebecca huffed at her big brother, "you are not dad either.."

"No, but Dad said and you'd rather I pick up right now then him so " Joe replied, "get your belt on we're going home"

Rebecca put the belt on crossing her arms ignoring him the entire ride home.

The minute they got home Rebecca stormed inside letting the door slam behind her, stomping upstairs to her room saying nothing

Jamie spoke up firmly, "Rebecca Reagan, get down here now!"

Sighing, Rebecca slowly came down a little quieter, her lips pressed tightly together showing she,wasn't happy about being brought home.

"First off, wipe the look off your face, second, sit down, mom and I want to talk to you."

Rebecca walked past them sitting on the couch, folding her hands looking at the wall unable to look her father in the eye. .

"Rebecca, I know you have different interests , but until the baby is born, no more outside ghost hunts that don't end before 10." Jamie was firm. Eddie didn't need any anxiety this time around and risk her health.

"That's not fair! I'm not a child anymore! How is my ghost hunting hurting anyone!" Rebecca curled her fingers temper flaring.

"You are 16, you are still my child and your mother's child and it's not the ghost hunting, it's the hour," Jamie replied. "You still live her so you follow the rules your mother and I set for you understand, no more discussion."

Grumbling in response Rebecca couldn't hold back anymore. "That's not fair! We are saving them and other people from their eternal wandering. And I'm 16 not 6.."

"You can save anyone you want before ten on school night and if you are responsible, Friday and Saturday we can discuss a later curfew but this stands for now understood." Jamie looked at Eddie who was sleeping thorugh this.

A low groan escaped Rebecca's lips as she jumped up. "You're ruining my life!" She started upstairs again stomping, slamming her door for good measure.

Jamie sighed and put his head on his knees, this was not the way it should go...he needed Eddie's calm influence now more than went to Eddie curling her against him breathing in the sweet smell of vanilla Eddie used as a conditioner. He hoped for their sake this one was,a boy.

Rebecca was up and gone the next morning before anyone else. Sophia had taken the brunt of her anger as the two shared a room.

Sighing quietly Jamie made breakfast before leaving. He was finishing up his years reaching new recruits at the academy but was thinking of retiring early so he could take care of Eddie. Higher ranks were surprised at easily Jamie fit into the new position hoping he'd stay and do the new officers some good preparation.

Eddie came into the kitchen with her hand on her belly, "What happened last night? I'm sorry, I fell asleep on you."

"You missed the lovely teen angst, apparently I'm ruining her life," Jamie sighed tired having tossed and turned all night.

"She's not happy about coming home at a decent hour either all this ghost stuff. I don't care if she isn't happy, she lives here and is still a child so she has to follow our rules," Jamie replied, taking a sip of coffee first.

Don't drive her away, Jamie, please...Don't..." Eddie felt hot in her cheek and light on the rest ofher body but she didn't speak up just let it go.

After finishing his breakfast Jamie changed coming down to say goodbye. "Dad should be over soon he wanted to keep you company. My phone is on if you need anything just call and I'll be over soon as I can okay?"

"Thanks, have a good day...I packed up your lunch," Eddie told him. "Luke and Sophia will be here after school, try not to worry."

Smiling, Jamie kissed her softly. "You know I will. " he reached a hand over her belly gently running over the bump. "Love you Eddie and you too. We can't wait to meet you " Eddie smiled brightly at his touch sighing at Jamie leaving.

Jamie headed off to work as Eddie started to clean up and straighten the house. The crib was ready, the room painted...it was just a matter of time before their new arrival made his or her appearance into the anxiously waiting family.

Frank arrived not long after Jamie left as promised to keep Eddie company while Jamie worked. "Hey sweetheart how are you feeling," he kissed her head taking a seat on the couch next to his daughter in law smiling softly.

"Pretty good," Eddie replied. '"Fat and achy mostly...my shoes don't fit. How are you?

Frank smiled, "That's normal but only a few more months. Ah I'm still kicking haven't been sleeping well though."

"Oh, got a lady friend?" Eddie laughed. Frank was a still a very handsome man.

"Actually I saw a very pretty woman every night for the past week or so .. lately I've started seeing my Mary.." Frank sighed.

"Oh Frank..." Eddie gasped. "No...my dad started to do that before...are you okay? Are you sick?

The older man shook his head getting quiet before looking at Eddie. "I just blanked what are we talking about? "

"You seeing your Mary," Eddie replied. "Let's have some danish."

Gratefully accepting the Danish Frank smiled again. "My Mary was very pretty and sweet. She raised all four kids, loved each one but Jamie I think was her favorite. He was the youngest and she kept a very close eye on him. Danny was always resilient and tough, Erin too. Joe held his own but with the age difference Mary felt she needed to protect Jamie."

"I know...Jamie loved her mother so much. I wish I knew her," Eddie thought to the stories Jamie would share with her about his mom and Joe.

"She would have loved you...you remind me a lot of her very good mother and wife, good person. I miss her," Frank took a bite of his Danish. "She's been visiting me a lot...shes happy..our kids turned out to be great adults.."

"Good...I worry about the baby sometimes, but then I think Joe, Mary, my parents watching over us...and can't go wrong."

Finishing the Danish Frank wiped his hand turning back to Eddie. "You are doing great honey but worrying is natural. Mary worried after each of our kids probably worried they'd be wild like Danny was."

"Rebecca is giving Jamie fits, she's into ghost hunting and...staying out late, it's really getting him upset."

"Raising a teenage girl is hard..i know from experience. He has patience, stand his ground you guys will be fine," Frank knew it could be much worse then just teenage attitude he only hoped Jamie did.

"I hope, you know how sensitive Jamie is..."

A twinkle sparked in Frank's eye recalling something . "I know all to well. When Jamie was little he used to admire his brothers . You know Danny said he didn't want a runt to follow them. I found Jamie hiding in the yard for hours.."

"Aww, poor baby," Eddie frowned thinking of tiny Jamie hiding. She felt the baby kick her hard, "Ouch...cool it."

"You okay," Frank raised an eyebrow watching her.

Wincing, face pinched tightly Eddie pushed herself into a sitting position. "Yea but I have to use the bathroom I'll be right back." Slowly wiggling her body forward Eddie got to her feet heading towards the bathroom, leaving Frank alone.

Sighing, Frank stared ahead lost in his own thoughts not moving when the door opened and closed or when his youngest's voice filled the house. Jamie walked into the living room placing a hand on his father's shoulder. "Hey dad how's it going?"

"Good..coming to check up on us? Eddie went to the bathroom.." Frank blinked looking up at his son. Giving the older man a gentle pat Jamie went to check on Eddie finding her coming towards him.

"Hey lambchop what are you doing home so early," Eddie asked not really caring why he was home. She wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting her head to meet his lips.

Jamie's arms wrapped around her waist kissing her softly. "Came to check on you and I had some time so.. " Placing one more soft kiss on her lips he looped an arm around his wife leading her into the living room


	3. Chapter 3

"Your Dad is here in the living room," Eddie replied pausing before letting him in on the worry she had for her father in law . "He's been talking a lot about your mother."

Jamie raised an eyebrow, "talking a lot like stories from years ago?"

"Yes, and how much he loves her and how he has been seeing her in his dreams...make me hope I go first so I don't have to miss you so much but Jamie that's.. My mom did that right before she passed away." Eddie said slowly.

"Id miss you if you did Eddie..you mean the world to me. Seeing her in her dreams isn't good.." Jamie sighed aware of what that sign meant. His father wasn't young but no one wanted to think the worst that his time might almost be up.

"He's very old, baby," Eddie sighed. 'But I know...I know how much it hurts..."

It did hurt to all them Frank was..they looked up to him. "It does just thinking of him going you know.. He is our rock..we all looked up to him.."

"I know...so let's ask him again about moving..." Eddie looked up. Frank was gone.

"He won't..he's to stubborn and proud like pops was.." Jamie mumbled not wanting his father to hear. He glanced up too following Eddie' s gaze to the empty couch. "Where did he go, you said he was just here right?"

The door was open, Eddie gasped, "Jamie, he wasn't feeling well you have to find him!" Eddie held her belly.

"Keep calm Eddie, I'm going to call Danny to help me look and see if Linda can come stay with you. Come sit on the couch," Jamie guides her to the couch trying to keep the cool head his,father always bragged on.

"I want to help too, I'm having a baby I'm not dying!"

Retrieving his phone from the jacket pocket Jamie dialed his brother glancing Eddie sideways. "You are in case he comes home you have to keep him here. Danny its Jamie..dad left our house we don't know where he is..thanks.."

Eddie sighed, As soon as Jamie left, she planned to set out as soon as Jamie left.

"Okay Danny is going to start looking, he has Jack and Sean out there too. Linda is on her way Eddie.. " Jamie was torn wanting to find his father and stay with his wife.

"Go, find him, bring him back." Eddie pleaded.

Jamie leaned over to kiss her softly. "I will honey I'll call soon okay?"

Eddie nodded. As soon as Jamie shut the door Eddie went to put her clothes on. Somehow she was able to wobble downstairs keys and phone in her pocket.

He wasn't sure where to look but Jamie drive around hoping to spot him close to calling in a favor.

Eddie headed out as soon as she thought it was safe. She knew where frank was and likely she was the one to reach him. She headed straight for the old park on Bay Ridge avenue remembering Jamie telling her stories of Mary taking them there as kids.

Sure enough Frank sat on a bench staring off aimlessly at children playing on slides, his arm resting on top of the bench.

"Dad, everyone is out looking for you, Jamie is scared to death."

The older man didn't acknowledge her busy watching the kids playing on the slides and swings, some chasing other siblings or friends laughing without a care in the world much like his own kids did once, a small smile on his face.

"Dad," Eddie tried again. "Commissioner..."

Frank' s head snapped, turning towards her smiling. "Ah officer Janko what a surprise. What can I do for you?"

Eddie smiled, "Jamie is looking for you. He's worried, he needs to talk to you. Can you help me back to the house, I'm so big it's hard to move."

"Of course," Frank stood putting an arm around her supportively walking back to the house with her.

"Dad..." Eddie tried as the got closer to the more familiar neighborhood hoping he would snap back.

Frank stared at the passing houses smiling. "My Mary loved it here watching our kids grow up..she did a great job raising them."

Yeah, I'm sure she did," Eddie replied. "You like to play with the grandkids too...this one I know you are excited."

"Yes, when is it going to be here again?" Frank asked, now back in his mind, eyes the familiar softness known by his family. .

Eddie smiled rubbing her belly, "two months I can't wait until he or she arrives.."

"Well you know I'll help you when I can, honey. I'll stay a few weeks if you need, it's hard adjusting." Nothing brought greater joy to Frank then his family. He was blessed to have four generations now watching his newest grandkids.

This wasn't how she wanted to ask him but since the subject came up. "Actually I'd like to have you close dad..move in with us. The kids would love having grandpa there more and once the baby comes it'll help having you near ."

"I don't know about forever, I like my freedom but until the baby comes..."

"I understand just thinking how much the kids would love having you near," Eddie looked down at her belly sighing.

"I'll think about it," frank replied. "here's Jamie..."

Eddie turned her head towards the house staying with Frank until they approached. "Dad are you okay," Jamie placed a hand on the older man's shoulder locking eyes with father relieved to see the usual blue sparkle.

"Yeah I was at the park and picked up this pretty lady...Who should be getting her feet up."

Smiling at him Eddie waddled past Jamie inside the house meeting Linda to put her feet up. "Dad, you sure your Okay? Eddie said you've talking about mom.."

"A new life is coming...and I'm missing one that is gone, your mother would love her..."

"Yea she would, Eddie reminds me a lot of mom. She would love our kids all of them..." Jamie smiled sadly.

"So I remember her more now I'm old...let's get this Mommy inside..." Eddie did look very tired.

Giving his father a small thoughtful look Jamie followed his father inside the house worried. He was sure once Linda saw her sister in law Eddie would be whisked into a recliner feet up.

Sophia laid against Luke's shoulder comfortable on the park bench overlooking a lake. They took a break in between classes to go out together.

"What's the matter?" Luke asked. "You've been so quiet."

A "Nothing Luke just enjoying being with you without any interruption," Sophia loved her family but they were always in her business.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I though maybe you were worrying about your sister and stuff."

Sophia picked up her head to look at him, "I know she's okay even though I don't agree it's what she likes. My family is great but always around."

"Yeah, hey...would you like to go away for a weekend."

"Really yea sure where and when," Sophia answered quickly.

"After your mother has the baby, so you won't worry...we can tell our folks it's for school. Otherwise they won't let us go," Luke told her, going over in his head how he'd,ask her.

Sophia knew that was true..she couldn't imagine telling her father they were going away for a weekend. "Sure sounds good.," Sophia cupped his hand smiling.

Sophia began to kiss Luke's lips softly when her phone chirped. Letting out a small groan as though proving her point Sophia fetched the annoying object. "My grandpa.."

"Do you need to go look for him," Luke asked. "We'll go together.."

"Mom found him in the park where he and my grandma would go..but he was confused.." Sophia sighed worried about her grandpa Frank.


	4. Chapter 4

Sophia squeezed Luke's hand outside school saying goodbye after he received a phone call to go home and help his sister. "Call me later?"

Luke leaned over kissing her softly. "I love you Sophia . I'll call you tonight.. " she looked back, boarding the bus smiling the entire way spent thinking about Luke.S

Sophia got off a block before the house, thanking the usual friendly middle aged driver, letting herself in the house. "Mom? Grandpa,"she called finding it unusually quiet worrying.

"In here sweetheart.." Frank's voice called from the living room. When Sophia walked in she found Frank bundling her mom up in heavy blankets .

"What's wrong Grandpa?" Sophia asked. "Mom, you look flushed. Are you okay?" Eddie could barely turn her head but Sophia could see her mom's red cheeks showing a rise in temperature, the complexion of her skin lighter then usual.

Frank looked up, "Yea your mom isn't feeling good she caught the flu.."

"Yeah?" Sophia touched Eddie's forehead which was was burning hot. "Mom, do you hurt any place? Sore throat or headache?Are you weak or have body aches," Sophia rattled off other symptoms trying to diagnose her mother's illness.

"I have a headache and my stomach hurts. I can't get Dad on the phone. I keep calling but it goes right to voicemail, he must have it off.."

Sophia looked back at her grandfather taking in a deep breath. "Okay grandpa get the car keys I'm taking mom to the hospital. You can sit in the back with her and keep calling dad."

"Sophia, no, baby, we'll wait for Daddy," Eddie sighed. "You can't drive you'll get hurt."

"Mom your burning up and we don't know when dad will pick up. You need to see a doctor you're really burning up. Grandpa will keep trying dad and if anything we can call the academy so someone tells him what happened and so he can meet us there okay relax it'll be okay I practiced remembered," Sophia insisted, pulling her mom up with Frank's help, the two holding her up.

Eddie could hardly walk, she cried out in the pain in her legs. Frank and Sophia help her and Sophia got into the car, "I'm gonna go slow, we'll be there soon mom."

Frank elevated her legs caring for Eddie while Sophia drive slowly, checking on her mom through the mirror even though her grandfather was back with her. "Soon mom hold on a little longer did you get dad yet grandpa?"

"No, he's still not picking up," Frank sighed. "No one is picking it up."

Sighing Sophia turned off the main road heading towards the hospital hoping they catch all the lights. Luck or fate was with them and Sophia had her mother in the ER in under 20 minutes. By that time they got there, Eddie was flirting with unconsciousness.

"We need help my mom is 8 months has a high fever, headache and her stomach hurts," Sophia told the approaching doctor trying to keep calm. A team of nurses helped Eddie out onto a stretcher so they can bring her in.

The doctors also looked the severe swelling in her hands and in her feet and legs. "Well take good care of her."

Sophia and Frank were ushered into the waiting room where they would wait and pray. As doctors worked on Eddie, Sophia tried her father again. Finally the phone stopped ringing, and Jamie picked up. "Hey, sweetie pie..." jamie had no idea what was happening unable to answer his phone or check the voicemail with such a busy day getting their new recruits ready for the upcoming graduation.

"Dad we've been trying to get you for an hour mom is in the hospital. I came home to find she had a high fever and stomach pains, grandpa is with me.." Sophia breathed out.

"Which hospital?" Jamie asked. When Sophia answered he sighed worried, "I'm going to be there in ten minute, please tell her I'm coming."

Sophia ended the call eyes glued on the door waiting hopefully for a doctor to come out with good news. "Eddie Reagan?" The doctor called. "is your father here?" he asked Sophia.

"He's on the way should be here in a few minutes. How's my mom doctor, will she be okay," Sophia's heart thumped hard against her chest worried.

"Your mom is sick, we need to talk to your dad but for now, you and your grandpa can go back and sit by her.. She's awake.." The doctor took them down a long hallway to where Eddie was.

Sophia looked up at her grandfather wide eyes burying herself against him. "I know honey..lets go see her," Frank soothed his grand daughter with a tight hug.

Eddie was lying on the gurnery, a fetal monitor on her belly. She had a cold rag on her head trying to lower the fever and on her pulse points. Her legs were elevated, both swollen badly...Eddie was dozing on the bed.

"Mom.." Sophia approached taking her hand wincing at how cold and clammy it was. "We're here and dad is on the way.."

Eddie smiled, "I'm okay, I'm ready to go..."

"Not yet mom you need rest. Dad is on the way he said to tell you that he'll be here soon.. How are you feeling," Sophia breathed in, her mom didn't look any better then when she came home except a little calmer.."

Jamie jogged over five minutes later. "What's gong on..." Jamie stroked Eddie hair and saw the blood pressure monitor was super high.

Eddie smiled up at him, "Jamie I'm fine.. I want to go home.."

"I know but you aren't fine, you need to stay still and rest okay babe. Sophia please find a doctor please.." Jamie soothed softly brushing a hand pushing a loose piece of blond hair behind her ear allowing him to stroke a finger across her cheek. "Rest honey let me see what the doctor says okay.. Thank god my father was there with you to help."

Disappearing for a minute Sophia brought a doctor back worried. "Doctor what's wrong with her," Jamie asked.

"We're waiting on some tests but at first glance, it's likely pre eclampsia. The elevated blood pressure and swelling shows that...but the fever and sweats...those are curve balls night be a secondary infection," the doctor explained softly.

Jamie's breathed hard, "will she be Okay doctor what are you going to do to help her? What about the baby?"

"We're waiting for the tests now but for the moment, we wait and keep her comfortable. The rag should help cool down her fever and we'll keep monitoring her for any raises in blood pressure. The main concern is the fever and the blood pressure. The magnesium sulfate is going, it will make her feel pretty rotten."

"Doctor please help her..help them," Jamie looked back at Eddie his breaths uneven feeling a deep worry for both of them

"I will, let's wait for the tests. Rest, Mrs. Reagan, I'll be back in a little while to check on you." Thanking him Jamie went back to Eddie's side brushing her hair gently. "Rest eddie, we're staying by your side."

"I'm okay, I'm a little sick Sophia over reacted..." Eddie sighed.. "Send them home, I don't want then to worry."

"I'm not leaving mom..i don't want to.. and we're already worried.." Sophia reached out rubbing her mom's arm. "We're not leaving until you released from the hospital..." Frank gently touched Eddie's shoulder sharing Sophia's sentiment.

"Honey, please. Joe and Rebecca will worry. Don't you have a date...go..." Eddie turned her head to Jamie and her eyes grew wide.

Frank wrapped an arm around his grand daughter slowly. "Yea she's right Sophia let's go tell your sister and brother. If anything happens your dad will let us know and we can come right back. It's okay sweetheart the doctors and nurses will take good care of her, she's in the right place." He wasn't happy about leaving either in case something happened wanting to be close but knew it was only right to tell the kids.

Jamie hugged them both then sat down by Eddie to hold her hand, "Let's talk about names, okay?"

Eddie smiled, "What are you thinking, if we have another girl think Joe will be disappointed."

Jamie stoked her face, 'No, he loves his sisters so much honey...he'll love this baby too..."

"Oh he definately will be wants a brother though.." Eddie recalled the conversation she had with Joe. "He loves his sisters more then anything and is very protective but he wants a little brother.."

"I know he does but he'll be okay, don't worry honey..." The doctor stepped back into the cubicle. "We have the results back, in addition to the toxemia, Eddie, you have a severe bladder infection. We have to get it cleared up."

"What are you going to do doctor," he brushed a finger over her cheek, squeezing her hand gently.

"Well, the neo term antibitoic of choice is macrodanton, but it has risks for the baby. Still, I think it's best for you to take it. The baby is strong, he or she might be a bit jaundiced at birth but all in all that's not substantial."

Jamie blinked not understanding "Can you say that English doctor? What does that mean will it harm them in any way?"

"Eddie has an infection and the medication required to treat it will possibly cause stress on the baby's liver. Still, the fever and high blood pressure is more dangeroud for both. I suggest we big to treat immediately."

Sighing, Jamie looked Eddie over quietly thinking what would be more beneficial. "If it'll help them do what you have to doctor."

"We'll start the IV and get Eddie admitted,"the doctor replied.

While the doctor worked on getting Eddie a bed Jamie sat beside her, interlocking their fingers. "You'll be okay babe both of you I'll make sure of that," Jamie gave Eddie's hand a gentle squeeze staying by her side watching the doctor give Eddie her IV trying not to wince himself. He needed to stay strong for his family.


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie sat on the couch, feet elevated on pillows as per doctor orders. She had been released with strict restriction on activities to rest.

Rebecca came before Sophia that day, "Sophie?" Eddie called. Sophia was her self appointed carer.

"It's me mom," Rebecca walked into the living room giving her mom a loose hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Lazy," Eddie replied. "And I have to pee but I'm not allowed up."

Laughing Rebecca took her mom's arm helping her up. "You have to pee mom it isn't good if you hold it. Come on I got you."

The toxins made Eddie weak, she needed to lean on Rebecca, "so why are you home so early?"

"No reason, I got you.." Rebecca assured helping her mom to the bathroom. "There you go tell me when your done I'll help you back."

"You going anyplace?" Eddie wanted to bond with her more

"Probably not until later in around five..i don't don't have much homework to do," Rebecca answered quickly.

"So tell me about this ghost hunting," Eddie said as she went back to the couch.

Taking a deep breath as she helped her mom back to the couch letting Eddie settle before answering. "We're looking for souls who haven't crossed over and help them have peace."

"That is really a sweet thing to do," Eddie smiled. "How did you get into it?"

Rebecca smiled, "this friend at school talked about it and introduced me to the group who I go with."

"Do you hear spirits?" Eddie asked softly.

"Yea sometimes I do hear them moaning or moving around, they're miserable.." Rebecca signed.

"Have you seen one in here?" Eddie asked

The question and sudden interest made Rebecca curious. Although her mom never mentioned her newest hobby her father expressed his hatred. "Yea when no one is home I hear the stairs creak.."

"Becca. Have you seen this lady in the house?" Eddie showed her a picture of Mary that Jamie kept.

Rebecca looked at the picture carefully, taking a deep breath. "Yea a few times she keeps coming back no matter what I do."

Eddie burst into tears. "Oh mom don't cry shh c'mere what's wrong," Rebecca looped an arm around her sobbing mother hugging her carefully startled.

"That is daddy's mom she died a long time ago.., that's grandma Mary and.. she...is here for grandpa.. He's been seeing her a lot lately in his dreams.." Eddie sobbed into her daughter's shoulder.

Rebecca stared quietly at her letting it sink in. "No she can't take him not yet. maybe I can talk to her try and make a deal or something. That would explain why she keeps coming back.."

Eddie nodded, her belly hurt, "becca..."

"Yea mom.."

Pain...in my back" Eddie took a deep breath, pain running up and down her back suddenly. .

Standing quickly Rebecca helped her mom lay down, taking her hand. "Relax mom, take deep breaths okay?"

Eddie face turned bright red, Just as Sophia arrived.

"Sophia thank goodness her back just started to hurt.." Rebecca looked up at her sister eyes wide nervous at seeing their mom like this. Sophia stepped around the couch taking a deep breath staying calm.

"Get some ice, Becca," Sophia told her. "Mom, let's go on your side and put your feet way up okay?"

Becca jumped up racing to retrieve ice from the fridge. She handed the cubes over watching her sister. "Is she okay?"

"yeah her blood pressure is up a little from the pain," Sophia replied.

Rebecca continued to stand scared of sitting down. "Your a natural Sophie, you knew what to do.."

"I was there with her in the ER when she got sick, the doctor said what to do," Sophia replied. "Good mom...try to sleep a little. Dad will be home around six, we're right here okay?."

"Thanks Sophia...i Just panicked I didn't know what to do.." Rebecca sighed quietly to let their mom sleep.

"Well, Becca, maybe if you were around a little more right now...I know you aren't a home body like me and that's fine but Mom might not make it do you realize that she could die giving birth."

A small uneven breath escaped from Rebecca watching her mom carefully. "No I didn't I mean I'll be around more at least until after she has it.."

"Okay, she's having it in six weeks so.. Let's fix dinner.. That will make mom and dad happy.." Rebecca followed her sister to the kitchen helping prepare and grill chicken cutlets with zuccinni.

Eddie was still sound asleep, and the girls were just putting chicken cutlet and zucchini on the plates.

"What a nice surprise hey girls. It smells great.." Jamie hugged both of them smiling.

"Hey, Dad, we thought Mom and you would like it. Uncle Danny has grandpa until tomorrow and Joe is having dinner with that Patty chick," Sophia let him know smiling at her sister. She was glad they got a chance to do spend time together.

Smiling Jamie helped them set the table disappearing to see if Eddie was hungry. "Hey honey.."

"Well, Becca, maybe if you were around a little more right now...I know you aren't a home body like me and that's fine but Mom might not make it do you realize that she could die giving birth."

A small uneven breath escaped from Rebecca watching her mom carefully. "No I didn't I mean I'll be around more at least until after she had it.."

Eddie was still sound asleep, and the girls were just putting chicken cutlet and zucchini on the plates.

"What a nice surprise hey girls. It smells great.." Jamie hugged both of them smiling.

"Hey, Dad, we thought Mom and you would like it. Uncle Danny has grandpa until tomorrow and Joe is having dinner with that Patty chick."

Smiling Jamie helped them set the table disappearing to see if Eddie was hungry. "Hey honey.."

"Hey," Eddie smiled. "Oh what smells so good..."

"The girls cooked us dinner.. how are you feeling," Jamie helped Eddie to her feet, stopping for a light kiss.

"The pain's gone,' Eddie sighed. "Rebecca got scared, is she okay?"

Smiling Jamie held her close, "she's okay don't worry. Come on I'm sure your hungry.."

"Yes...bed rest Jamie remember, I need a tray..." eddie sighed.

Leaning over for a second kids Jamie smiled. "We'll join you sit and rest." He settled Eddie in an upright position starting toward the kitchen when their bell rang. Sighing Jamie doubled back answering it.

"Reagan, sorry to disturb you but we have your father at 1pp insisting he's commissioner and has to go up.. He won't listen to anyone..I have the car outside to take you," officer Lee informed apologetic.

Jamie sighed, "Okay let me settle Eddie, I'll be right there."

"Jamie, everything okay?" Eddie turned trying to hear what was being said as both girls same in carrying their dinner.

"I have to go honey," Jamie replied. "Keep some warm for me...I'll be back as soon as I can." Jamie didn't want to upset Eddie.

Sophia and Rebecca exchanged worried glanced watching their father rush out without explanation.


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie made it to 1pp in thirty five minutes, cutting around other cars. He pulled up and jumped out starting towards the building where a crowd gathered.

"Dad," Jamie hurried to his father. "Dad, come on, you're late for dinner. eddie is gonna cry, you don't want her to cry in her condition right?"

"I have to get inside Jamie I'm the commissioner they wont let me into my own building.." Frank scowled at the security officers blocking his path.

"I know Dad, that's because it's closed, okay," Jamie soothed. "We promised Eddie, we can come back tomorrow..." Jamie was trying not to cry.

Frank turned to his son, "it never closed Jamie. Have you finished court early? "

"Yes, and Eddie is waiting at home. She's having your grand baby, remember we promised to help her...come on..."

Nodding slowly, Frank walked with Jamie to the car thinking. "Is Mary helping too, she'll be thrilled you know. "

"Yeah, Mom's a big help, but Eddie's scared and you know who she lkes us to be around when she is scared. Come on..." Jamie hoped the spell broke.

Frank willingly got into the car but stared out the window not saying much the entire ride home. When they entered Jamie and eddie's house frank paused seeing Eddie, the kids and Danny watching them.

"Dad, Mom won't sit down, she keeps pacing and she's going to get sick," Rebeeca attacke Jamie as soon as she got close.

Leaving his father's side Jamie went to his wife hugging her. "He's safe honey sit down.."

Frank blinked searching the room quickly. "Danny why aren't you on duty? You and Jackie I'm sure have a lot of cases open.."

"Dad, Jackie and I are both retired," danny replied. "I'm here to help Eddie, she's having a baby and she's been sick."

"I'm tired, think I'll take a nap.." Frank paused, turning back to hug Eddie. "You need rest too sweetheart..mom and I will help you. I'll go find her.." he disappeared upstairs.

"I'll take you up, Dad," Eddie said hurrying so he didn't get upset when he didn't find Mary. She was not supposed to be on the steps.

Jamie reached for her arm stopping her. "Danny and I will go with him you need to rest. Joe, do me a favor watch mom for me," Jamie signed following his father.

Joe nodded and took Eddie, "Mom, lie down. Look at your feet..."

Sighing, Eddie sat on the recliner putting her feet up. Sophia buried herself against Luke seeing her grandfather's state first while Rebecca fell quiet.

The nap seemed to help Frank, he was back to himself when he got up with no memory at all of what had happened. He came downstairs to Rebecca and Sophia holding Eddie's hand and Jamie rubbing her back.

"How are you feeling sweetheart," Frank took the couch smiling at Eddie taking deep breaths from the chair.

"Braxton Hicks," Jamie replied. "She's ina good amount of pain right now."

Eddie breathed in, reaching to take jamie's hand giving it a hard squeeze surprising him.

"Eddie, is it getting more intnese, babe" Jamie asked. "Are you sure it's just the false labor?"

"No I'm squeezing your hand for my health jamie..yes Its getting bad.." Eddie winced, letting go as it passed sighing.

"Let's time these and if the get closer..." Frank suggested, sharp as a tack now

"That was twelve and a half minutes," Frank said. "Why don't you try to lie back."

Sighing, Eddie laid back closing her eyes taking deep breaths wincing until the last one passed.

"Jamie...I'm sorry, I really don't feel well...can we go upstairs."

"Of course sweetheart," Jamie wrapped an arm around her waist helping Eddie upstairs.

As soon as Eddie was out of sight, Rebecca burst into tears. Shew as usually detached but she cracked and buried her face in her hands. "Mommy.."

Joe sat beside his sister hugging her, gently bringing her hands down to sign. "Dad and grandpa will take care of her.."

"She's sick, I was so hateful..and now..." Sophia wrapped her arms around her sister tightly.

"Joe's right you know dad will take care of mom, it's okay Rebecca.."i'm going to call Mary Rose, she should know what's going on with mom.." Sophia replied, rubbing her sister's back then stood up to make the phone call..

Upstairs Jamie held Eddie going through another contraction rubbing small circles over her back.

"I need it to stop, I feel sick..." Eddie was sweating, they both knew her pressure was way up.

"It will, take deep breaths Eddie focus on me.." Jamie desperately held onto her hoping it passed quick. The times were now down to ten minutes but each seemed like forever.

When they finally subsided Eddie felt weak and hot. "I'm gonna be sick, Jamie..." He knew Eddie's pressure was way up. "Hey, Sophia..."

Sophia ran upstairs taking two steps at a time, "Yea dad..."

"Can you get me the ice pack for Mom and a cold drink, she's not feeling so well. Maybe a cool sprite. Thank you honey."

"Coming up dad.." Sophia ran downstairs to get an ice pack and sprite bringing them to her father, a worried look on her face.

"She'll be okay, can you put Grandpa to bed and lock up I wnat to tay with mom."

Sophia disappeared allowing Jamie to take care of Eddie. Long after everyone fell asleep Jamie stayed up coaching Eddie through contractions. "Six minutes now..."

"I know...they last so long..."

"I know honey try and get sone sleep you'll feel better.." Jamie pulled Eddie against him, rubbing her back slowly. Eddie finally fell asleep in Jamie's arms, she slept through the night, not suffering from pains any more.

Jamie stayed up to make sure she was okay falling asleep around three. He woke up to Eddie shaking him for tour. "Your going to be late jamie."

"Are you sure I can go? How is the pain? Let me see your legs," Jamie looked worried.

"I'm fine feeling better and Danny promised to stop by if I needed but your father is here. Go have a safe tour I love you.." Eddie leaned in kissing him.

"I love you...Love you both," Jamie replied and headed off to work having to make it in a half hour.

Sophia came up before leaving for school, "Do you want to come down Mom? How are you feeling?"

"Actually can you help me to the recliner ooh.." Eddie rubbed her stomach slowly getting up.

"Mom? You okay?" Eddie's eyes shut againt the intense pain.

Sophia helped her mom to the living room recliner making sure her feet were elevated. "Yea just another one I'm okay grandpa is here have fun at school."

"Let me stay home," Sophia begged.

"I love you Sophia.." Eddie sighed considering allowing her daughter stay home, especially after Frank's changes."But you ned to go to school, I'll be fine. Call me at lunch."

Sophia poured kissing her mom hesitantly walking out just as another contraction hit.


	7. Chapter 7

Eddie grimaced at the pain right after Sophia left rubbing her belly. "Frank, dad are you up?"

"I'm here, sweetie. I'm fixing your tea," Fank was on the ball today

"I need you oooh..." Eddie griped the chair hard, breathing in squeezing her eyes shut until it passed which seemed like forever.

"Is it time?" Frank asked. "Oh yes, it is...I can see that..."

Face pinched in pain Eddie tried pushing herself up wincing as another hit, feeling something trickling down her leg.

"I'll call an ambulance, we need to get Jamie..."

Eddie clutched the chair trying to breath deep, her other hand rubbing her stomach slowly. "Dad.."

"i'm here, sweetie pie. Take a breath...deep breath." Eddie did as Frank called 911 then accidentally, Danny.

"Hey dad what's going on? Is everything okay? Danny was grateful for the call to get him out of shopping with Linda but after the other night's episode with his father he worried with any phone call.

"She's having the baby, you're gonna be a dad..." Frank told Danny. "I'm taking her to the hospital but I think something is wrong there's blood."

Danny looked at Linda shaking his head, "dad this is Danny you meant to call Jamie. Stay with her okay I'll call the kid, he's teaching at the academy today have him meet you."

"The ambulance is coming...Eddie..." Frank looked at Eddie. "Eddie...Edddie!"

Eddie was back in the chair, eyes closed her breathing shallow not answering him. It didn't take long for the ambulance for to arrive.

"She just passed out, she's bleeding. She's almost fifty and this is her third delivery." Frank surprised himself how sharp he was. He watched the two medics take Eddie carefully into a stretcher hurrying her into their waiting ambulance. The more experienced medic stayed with Eddie working on her while her partner drove.

"Her pressure is sky high, we have to get it down now..." The medica began to run the medications. As Eddie's pressure came down, she began to wake up. "Jamie...where's Jamie!"

Frank reached around taking her hand. "He's on the way sweetie relax..he wouldn't miss this."

Jamie was at the hospital before the ambulance, he'd been at the academy just down the street. "Eddie, you okay? Jamie ran to her. "She looks so sick...is she wrong?"

"Her blood pressure was elevated." Frank patted his shoulder. The doctors rushed Eddie inside shouting instructions.

Jamie grabbed her hand and held it tight., "I'm here, Babe. I'm here...let's meet hs baby huh?"

"Jamie i.. ooh.." Eddie squeezed his hand harder then any other time, breathing in.

"That's a good girl, breathe deep,...relax your jaw, and your legs...and breathe in ...all the way down... Yeah."

Eddie released Jamie's hand once it passed, looking up at him. "Jamie.."

"That's my girl," Jamie soothed. "You look better...you look so pretty,. So pretty...I called the kids, they are on their way."

"Good..i look horrible Jamie and I feel it! Your father was great totally focused and got help right away although he did call Danny instead of you," Eddie breathed slowly while the doctors worked on lowering her bp.

"Mrs. Reagan...for now you are stable so we're going to let you continue to labor, but if you pressure goes up again..we'll have to take the baby out, The doctor informed gently.

Eddie groaned, wanting it done. "How much longer will it be? "

"Your water broke but your dilation is 4 centimeters and you're only 80% effaced, a few more hours at best.""

"Ugh can't we hurry it up..jamie.." Eddie groaned reaching for jamie's hand again.

"Do you want to have a c-section? We can go get the baby when there is an OR available.

"No I want to have it naturally..." Eddie shook her head sighing as the pain faded.

Okay, let's get you to a regular room and we'l get you through this labor."

The nurses took her up to a single room settling Eddie in bed comfortably. When they finished Jamie sat on the bed taking her hand.

"Mom..." Sophia, Rebecca, and Joe arrived. "I told you to let me stay home, are you okay?"

Eddie smiled tiredly, "I'm fine honey, grandpa was with me.."

"Was he okay?" Joe signed to his mother worried after he saw the confused state of his grandfather at the house other day.

"Yes, Joe, he did very well. Where is he now?" Eddie just realized Frank wasn't with them, scared he might wander off if left alone for to long like the other night and she wanted him here too.

"He's right outside with uncle Danny and Aunt Linda, they're waiting to see you too.." Joe signed quickly.

Eddie took a breath, "Oh, here we go, he's another one,' Jamie told her watching the monitor. "Breathe deep...and focus..." The kids listened to Jamie's soft instructions staying calm.

Once it passed Eddie looked back up at her babies smiling. "Wow," she sighed laying her head back. "Can you get grandpa, Uncle Danny and Aunt Linda?"

"Sure," Rebecca replied. She and Joe moved to leave, Sophia stayed put and crawled on the bed with Eddie.

Smiling, Eddie wrapped an arm around her baby, kissing the top of Sophia's head. "I'm okay honey don't worry." Frank walked in with Danny and Linda a minute later both smiling..

"I know, but whenever I'm scared or I hurt you laid with me and made it better. I want to make it better for you now..." The innocent grabbed Jamie by the heart.

"Hey, how are you feeling Eddie," Danny slowly approached the bed on jamie's side with Frank going around to the other side, placing a hand on Eddie's shoulder glad to see her awake .

"I'm good, contractions are nine minutes apart and getting pretty intense so..."

He nodded, turning to give Jamie a smile, a quiet exchange between the two. "Jack and Sean are excited to meet their cousin. They both wish they could be here but Jack is on call and Sean is working a case but will stop by later."

"They can hold her or him as soon as we do," Eddie replied. "Oh, Jamie, you're on ..."

Smiling, Jamie took her hand cupping it. "Breath honey.."

The contraction was long, and soon the doctor came in again. "You've only dilated to six, Mrs. Regan. Perhaps the whirlpool or a walk will help speed this up."

"I'll try anything that might help get this going..Jamie help me up please.. let's try the whirl pool and hope.." Eddie groaned leaning against Jamie allowing him to slowly help her to her feet.

Jamie and Eddie spent and hour in the tub. Jamie held Eddie between his legs, rubbing her belly, pushing down light to try to move the baby along.

"How's it feeling Eddie? Is this helping," Jamie whispered into her ear softly.

"It feels really good, Edie sighed. "Let's stay another half hour, then see how we did."She leaned back against his chest closing her eyes.

Nodding, Jamie held her close continuing to massage her stomach gently hoping it'll be enough.

The nurses came to get Eddie a half hour later. They was helped to dry then taken back to her room. "Very good, you've dilated to eight, it should not be much longer now."

Sighing, Eddie sat back on the bed rubbing her belly getting anxious. "Taking it's time huh.."

"Yeah, at least it's not on the house floor like Joe and Mary Rose.'

It was three hours, not two before Eddie was ready to push. Her pressure was going up again, and she was feeling sick to her stomach, making the doctors very worried for both patients. .

Eddie smirked, laying back moving janie's hand to run her stomach the contractions getting closer.

Laying with her eyes closed Eddie squeezed Jamie's hand right with each push, breathing in hard, letting each out sharply.

"The baby isn't coming down, and the heart rate is dropping. Mr. Regan, Eddie's pressure is rising and the baby isn't handling it well at all, I think it's time we go get it."

Jamie nodded, "please do it.." He turned to wipe the sweat off eddie' s head. "Honey take deep breaths your pressure is up they have to get out our baby out."

"No, no I want to do this, let me please..." Eddie begged. "Please..." As Eddie begged, the alarms and monitors started to go off. Eddie dropped like a rock in Jamie's arms not moving.

"Eddie.. doctor help! Eddie, sweetheart talk to me.." Jamie brushed a hand over her cheek pushing her blond hair back tears watering with worry.

"We have to take them to surgery now, the nurse will show you where to scrub.' The doctor rushed away with Eddie taking her past Frank and the kids. 'Dad, what's wrong?" Rebecca asked but Jamie didn't reply He ran with the nurse to scrib and be by his wife's side

Jamie scrubbed quickly wanting to be with eddie, taking her hand while kissing her head. "Eddie..i love you.." He sighed.

"Here we go, sixty seconds," the doctor cut Eddie's belly and worked silently until..."waaaa wasaaaah..."


	8. Chapter 8

Waaaah.." Jamie breathed a sigh of relief hearing the sound of their baby crying. "You did great honey.." He kissed Eddie's head.

Eddie's eyes weren't focusing on Jamie, she was hearing things through a fog...her eyes fell closed and she made a little sigh. "It's a boy!"

"We have a son Eddie I'm so proud of you.." Jamie looked down studying her. "Eddie..honey Are are you okay?"

The alarms started to go off, Eddie's body went limp. "Go with your baby, Mr. Regan," the doctor pressed

Jamie felt the baby's weight shift into his arms as he was ushered out. He looked down at his son sleeping in his arms, looking back through the window. "Eddie.."

Two more doctors ran in, a nurse came to take his new son, "He needs to be weighed and tests. Go see your other children, we'll take care of them."

Jamie sighed, giving his son a kiss before allowing the nurse to take him. He started to the waiting room feeling numb.

"How's Mom?" Joe signed. "is the baby here?" Rebecca asked. "Daddy what's wrong?" Sophia wanted to know.

"Mom..the doctors are with her she I don't know what happened.." Jamie breathed in still shocked.

"Son," Frank put his arm on his back. "What happened."

Jamie closed his eyes breathing in, "something is wrong the machines went off.. Eddie went limp in my arms.."

"Okay, she's probably just bled a lot," Frank soothed. "Tell me about the baby."

"It's a boy," Jamie said, distracted by Eddie's condition to sign for Joe

"We have a son but Eddie dad.."

Sophia signed for her brother who's face lit up, "A boy...a big brother again!"

"Dad, I'm worried about eddie.. they let me hold him and I immediately loved him but.. I can't stop thinking about her.." Jamie rubbed at his eyes.

"Okay take a deep breath..."

Jamie did, leaning against the wall trying to collect himself while they waited with held breaths for need.

"Mr. Reagan..." The doctor stepped out. "We need to speak about your wife."

"Is she awake doc, can I go see her? Is she asking for me. " Jamie asked at once.

"She's had a small stroke, she's not conscious..."

Jamie sucked a breath in suddenly feeling dizzy. He reached a hand out for the wall to hold himself up, eyes blurring with tears. "She'll be okay though right?"

"We don't know, if she wakes up then...we'll know. She's got only a slight visible deficit but she might have los her speech, abilty to walk, etc.

Jamie closed his eyes, letting tears roll down her face. "I want to see her doctor.. I need to see her.." not waiting for an answer Jamie tried to navigate around the doctor..

"Come with me, one other person can come back..." Sophia stood up.

Not waiting for the doctor or anyone Jamie went back to see Eddie. He stepped in, going right to her side. "Eddie. Honey I'm here.."

The edge of Eddie's mouth dropped slightly. She was clearly unconscious and didn't respond to him. "We have a son, a new son...open your eyes Eddie. "

The only response was machines beeping measuring Eddie's stats. Jamie lay his head against her shoulder pulling her into a tight hug. "I love you Eddie.."

Sophia stepped into the room, "Mommy?" Sophia moed closer. "Grandp took Rebecca and Joe to see the baby."

A machine responded with series of beeps. Jamie held Eddie, kissing her and holding her hand until a nurse came in. "Sir she needs rest please excuse us."

"I'm not going anywhere," Jamie said firmly. "You'll have to drag me out of here."

She sighed, "Sir please I understand your concern but she needs,rest to heal. "

"I'm her husband, I'm waht she needs to heal," Jamie said. "I'll tend my son too. Sophia...hold Mommy's hand.""

The nurse sighed stepping out to get a doctor and let Frank know. "Sir we need to take care of her please we will let you know.."

"My Dad won't hurt her., can he come right back.." Sophia tried.

"We'll see how she does but she needs rest." Jamie shook his head refusing to move or listen to anyone who tried

" Daddy lets go see the baby he need you to.." Sophia tried.

"I'm not leaving her .. go see your brother I'm staying.." Jamie brushed a hand across Eddie's cheek gently.

Sophia nodded, "dad, can I lay by here after?"

"Yea she'd like that honey.." Jamie kissed Sophia turning back to Eddie sighing quietly.

Jamie did not budge from Eddie except to care for their still nameless son, Joe came, to see his mother.

"How is she," Joe signed quietly, gently touching Eddie's hand.

Jamie sighed, "she won't wake...she Just lies there.." the pain twinkled

in Jamie's eyes feeling helpless and worried there was nothing he could do.

Joe gave his father's shoulder a squeeze. "You should eat something dad be strong for her," he signed quickly.

"Yea, I know I just don't want to leave her side just in case.." Jamie signed with one hand holding Eddie with the other.

"I'll stay with mom.." Sighing Jamie kissed his wife's hand turning to his son about to ask Joe keep a close eye but Joe smiled. "I got her dad go ahead.." He took the stool vacated by Jamie taking his mom's hand.

Jamie stepped inside the hallway looking for a candy machine to get something quick not wanting to leave Eddie for to long. Instead he found his brother walking over quickly. "Jamie..hey kid how's Eddie?"

"Not good Danny she hasn't woken up she's so weak.. Eddie didn't even get to meet Patrick." Danny placed a supportive hand on his brother's shoulder nodding.

"I know she'll be okay kid. Go get something to eat all right.." Danny surprised the younger man pulling Jamie in a hug. "You know we're all here for you right? Dad, me, Linda the boys.. Your kids we're all here kid."

Breathing in worried if he might loose Eddie Jamie rubbed his brother's back in a tight hug. "Thanks Danny, really appreciate it."

Giving the brothers a chance to talk Frank slipped in the room walking to the bed. Joe looked up shaking his head at his grandfather. "Still nothing grandpa, I can't even talk to her because her eyes are closed, " Joe signed frustrated he couldn't communicate with his mom.

Frank smiled, patting the young man's shoulders stepping forward to touch Eddie's arm. He stared at the young blond with her eyes closed taking small breaths. "Rest sweetheart."

The two men turned their heads hearing Jamie come back after getting a quick from the vending machine. "Thanks dad, Joe.." He signed for Joe sitting on the bed next to his wife watching as she slept.


	9. Chapter 9

Jamie remained glued to Eddie's side talking to her while balancing their new son not sleeping to well. He paced the room cradling their grumpy son tiredly. "I know little guy, you want Mommy, i know."

Though Eddie had woken she was still very weak sleeping a lot to rest her body. Jamie sighed trying everything to sooth his boy.

Bring him," Jamie heard Eddie to bounce him Jamie crossed over to Eddie' s bed carefully laying the infant on her chest, wrapping his arms around her helping support him.

"What is all the fuss about?" Eddie asked. "You are mad you still don't have a name. " Eddie's speech was affected by her stroke, Jamie would understand but it was clear that Eddie battled.

"Yea maybe we should do that what are you thinking honey," Jamie whispered. He watched breathing a sigh as their son latched onto Eddie quieting down to small noises.

"I like Patrick, Patrick Daniel Regan."

Jamie smiled, "Yea that sounds good.." he leaned down kissing her forehead holding Eddie while she finished nursing. "Are you hungry Eddie?"

"Not really," Eddie replied. "Just tired. Always seem to be tired. Can you see if the nurse will give me a shower?"

"You'd rather a nurse do it, really?" Jamie lifted Patrick, kissing his head settling the infant in his crib.

"I want you to be with patrick, he needs burped and bathed and it's important he bond with you."

"We have been Eddie, feeding, changing .." Jamie looked Eddie over wondering why she was pushing him away. "I'm worried about you Eddie."

"I'm fine, I had a baby and I had a stroke, I heard the doctor. Where are our other children? Hiding," Eddie slowly managed to ask.

Jamie sighed, "joe is at academy but he's stopping by after. Sophia and Rebecca are at is going to drop them off. Dad is outside with Danny. "

"I remember Sophia being here," Eddie replied. "But not Becca. I don't remember hearing her," Eddie laid her head back tiredly.

"She's been, Joe too Mary Beth is coming down from school. Dad and Danny have been here a lot checking on you," Jamie said softly.

"I need to wash, can you please get a nurse..." Eddie was getting more adamant

Giving her a quiet nod jaime stepped out to the nurse's station asking one to bathe Eddie. Instead of going back in Jamie paced breathing out exhausted and more worried about Eddie's strange behavior.

"What's happening Kid?" Danny asked. 'Is Eddie okay? Did you name the baby yet?"

Jamie's voice shook, "y yeah Patrick Daniel. Eddie's fine..she needed a shower but wont let me do it."

Maybe she feels funny", Danny replied. "Showering together is like a sexual thing."

"It just feels like she's pushing me away," Jamie admitted. Maybe it was the lack of sleep that had him on edge but he sure didn't feel like Eddie wanted him.

"Let her get her sea legs," Frank advised. "She's had a terrible shock."

Jamie sighed quietly, rubbing his eyes. "I almost lost her dad that was a shock.. now she's telling me to bond with Patrick instead of worrying about her like she's going somewhere.."

"Or she knows that she's not going to be able to care of him right now and wants him comfortable and safe," Frank suggested knowing recovery from both will take time, patience and a lot of hard work.

That thought didn't cross Jamie' s mind. "She should know I would same as I did our other four.. something isn't right. "

"She did, but she had a trauma,' Danny reminded him. "Maybe her thinking is a little jumbled up."

"Maybe.." Jamie sighed using the wall to stand blinking to clear his mind. "I'm going to get coffee while the nurse is there do you want some.."

Danny and Frank agreed and Jamie went to get coffee and some flowers for his wife taking his time. The nurse stepped out allowing for visitors. Frank walked in smiling, "hey how are you feeling officer Janko? No need to get up rest so you can get back out on the street."

Eddie sighed, "Dad..."Eddie sighed. Her speech shocked the old man.

Frank shook his head back and forth, "No but I can call your father if you like. I won't stay long but if you need anything don't hesitate to ask. "

Eddie nodded, "thanks sir, you remember I'm not hurt. I had a baby."

"Oh well hoping for both of you to go home soon. Rest up and the offer stands. A baby is wonderful my Mary loved our boy Danny.."

Eddie indulged Frank until Jamie returned.

"Hey dad, here's your coffee how are you feeling Eddie," Jamie paused seeing her face.

Frank shook his head raising an eyebrow. "Dad, I'm sorry young man I have one son..."

Jamie felt like he had been shot. He,looked at Eddie petrified.

"Get your brother Jamie.." Eddie said slowly voice, swallowing hard. "Sir would you like to see our son."

Frank nodded, Eddie wasn't able to get him or carry him yet, she was not recovered enough. Jamie handed Frank the baby, then went to get Danny.

"Danny dad's with Eddie he..he I don't know what he said to her but when I called him dad he said he only has one son.." Jamie breathed in deep.

"okay, he's altered again, he needs a nap. Let me handle it." Danny patted his brother's arm going in to get his father. "Hey dad it's Danny your son.. come on Eddie needs to take a nap so we should too."

"Such a sweet baby," Frank smiled. 'He's hte picture of his Mom. God bless."

"Yea he is come on dad officer Janko needs rest..okay? We'll visit soon.." Danny handed the baby to Jamie leading his father out.

Jamie almost cried, it hurt to see his father than way. "Sit," Eddie told him. "She carefully moved her weaker left hand , she didn't' have much control on it so soon after.

His attention turned to her taking a seat. "He doesn't know me Eddie my own father.." Jamie sighed taking her hand.

"He's sick, honey..." Eddie replied. "Just like me...and he needs you baby. He needs help...me..."

"You know who I am Eddie..i know.. what do you need Eddie," Jamie gently pulled her into his arms.

"The doctor says a month or two at rehab," she sighed. "That's why i need you and Patrick to connect so badly. He's going to miss that with me."

Jamie sighed, "Eddie the doctor didn't tell me that. I know it's going to be hard but I'm going to be by your side..if you let me..why won't you let me cuddle anymore.. Anytime I try you pull away."

"I do let you," Eddie replied. "Half my body feels numb, it's hard to move...it's just odd. I haven't stopped loving you Jamie. Did you think..."

"Eddie, before I tried and just now you blew me off to take Patrick. I love him and will take good care of our boy..i want to take care of you too..." Jamie held her hand loosely.

"I know...I know..." Eddie sighed. "It's not you, it's me."

"I just love you so much Eddie. " Jamie sighed. "I thought i did something wrong."

"No, no baby..." Eddie sighed. "I need to be away from you and the kids and it's killing me. I don't' want to go to a hospital, Jamie, but I had to do it."

"Eddie what are you talking about you had our beautiful baby boy, he needs you too. He needs his mom I need you and so does the other kids. Eddie don't leave us.." Jamie whispered pleasingly.

"Jamie, the doctor wants me to. He wants me to recover at a rehab hospital but I don't want to go there. It was just a little stroke, I think I can do it at home.

He brushed a hand through her hair gently. "I'll talk to him Eddie see if they can provide home care,when your strong enough.."

"So that's why, I knew it I just said...please hold me and you did I would not be able to go...I..." Eddie began to cry, she hated the idea of being away from Jamie's embrace. "Hello..." Rebecca and Sophia pushed the door open. "Hey Mom..."

Jamie pulled back allowing his girls to visit. He got up walking across the room to bring Patrick over watching them thinking about what Eddie said. He didn't want her to be away from the family.. but if it helped her. They would have to talk.


	10. Chapter 10

Jamie remained glued to Eddie's side talking to her while balancing their new son not sleeping to well. He paced the room cradling their grumpy son tiredly. "I know little guy, you want Mommy, i know."

Though Eddie had woken she was still very weak sleeping a lot to rest her body. Jamie sighed trying everything to sooth his boy.

Bring him," Jamie heard Eddie to bounce him Jamie crossed over to Eddie' s bed carefully laying the infant on her chest, wrapping his arms around her helping support him.

"What is all the fuss about?" Eddie asked. "You are mad you still don't have a name. " Eddie's speech was affected by her stroke, Jamie would understand but it was clear that Eddie battled.

"Yea maybe we should do that what are you thinking honey," Jamie whispered. He watched breathing a sigh as their son latched onto Eddie quieting down to small noises.

"I like Patrick, Patrick Daniel Regan."

Jamie smiled, "Yea that sounds good.." he leaned down kissing her forehead holding Eddie while she finished nursing. "Are you hungry Eddie?"

"Not really," Eddie replied. "Just tired. Always seem to be tired. Can you see if the nurse will give me a shower?"

"You'd rather a nurse do it, really?" Jamie lifted Patrick, kissing his head settling the infant in his crib.

"I want you to be with patrick, he needs burped and bathed and it's important he bond with you."

"We have been Eddie, feeding, changing .." Jamie looked Eddie over wondering why she was pushing him away. "I'm worried about you Eddie."

"I'm fine, I had a baby and I had a stroke, I heard the doctor. Where are our other children? Hiding," Eddie slowly managed to ask.

Jamie sighed, "joe is at academy but he's stopping by after. Sophia and Rebecca are at is going to drop them off. Dad is outside with Danny. "

"I remember Sophia being here," Eddie replied. "But not Becca. I don't remember hearing her," Eddie laid her head back tiredly.

"She's been, Joe too Mary Beth is coming down from school. Dad and Danny have been here a lot checking on you," Jamie said softly.

"I need to wash, can you please get a nurse..." Eddie was getting more adamant

Giving her a quiet nod jaime stepped out to the nurse's station asking one to bathe Eddie. Instead of going back in Jamie paced breathing out exhausted and more worried about Eddie's strange behavior.

"What's happening Kid?" Danny asked. 'Is Eddie okay? Did you name the baby yet?"

Jamie's voice shook, "y yeah Patrick Daniel. Eddie's fine..she needed a shower but wont let me do it."

Maybe she feels funny", Danny replied. "Showering together is like a sexual thing."

"It just feels like she's pushing me away," Jamie admitted. Maybe it was the lack of sleep that had him on edge but he sure didn't feel like Eddie wanted him.

"Let her get her sea legs," Frank advised. "She's had a terrible shock."

Jamie sighed quietly, rubbing his eyes. "I almost lost her dad that was a shock.. now she's telling me to bond with Patrick instead of worrying about her like she's going somewhere.."

"Or she knows that she's not going to be able to care of him right now and wants him comfortable and safe," Frank suggested knowing recovery from both will take time, patience and a lot of hard work.

That thought didn't cross Jamie' s mind. "She should know I would same as I did our other four.. something isn't right. "

"She did, but she had a trauma,' Danny reminded him. "Maybe her thinking is a little jumbled up."

"Maybe.." Jamie sighed using the wall to stand blinking to clear his mind. "I'm going to get coffee while the nurse is there do you want some.."

Danny and Frank agreed and Jamie went to get coffee and some flowers for his wife taking his time. The nurse stepped out allowing for visitors. Frank walked in smiling, "hey how are you feeling officer Janko? No need to get up rest so you can get back out on the street."

Eddie sighed, "Dad..."Eddie sighed. Her speech shocked the old man.

Frank shook his head back and forth, "No but I can call your father if you like. I won't stay long but if you need anything don't hesitate to ask. "

Eddie nodded, "thanks sir, you remember I'm not hurt. I had a baby."

"Oh well hoping for both of you to go home soon. Rest up and the offer stands. A baby is wonderful my Mary loved our boy Danny.."

Eddie indulged Frank until Jamie returned.

"Hey dad, here's your coffee how are you feeling Eddie," Jamie paused seeing her face.

Frank shook his head raising an eyebrow. "Dad, I'm sorry young man I have one son..."

Jamie felt like he had been shot. He,looked at Eddie petrified.

"Get your brother Jamie.." Eddie said slowly voice, swallowing hard. "Sir would you like to see our son."

Frank nodded, Eddie wasn't able to get him or carry him yet, she was not recovered enough. Jamie handed Frank the baby, then went to get Danny.

"Danny dad's with Eddie he..he I don't know what he said to her but when I called him dad he said he only has one son.." Jamie breathed in deep.

"okay, he's altered again, he needs a nap. Let me handle it." Danny patted his brother's arm going in to get his father. "Hey dad it's Danny your son.. come on Eddie needs to take a nap so we should too."

"Such a sweet baby," Frank smiled. 'He's hte picture of his Mom. God bless."

"Yea he is come on dad officer Janko needs rest..okay? We'll visit soon.." Danny handed the baby to Jamie leading his father out.

Jamie almost cried, it hurt to see his father than way. "Sit," Eddie told him. "She carefully moved her weaker left hand , she didn't' have much control on it so soon after.

His attention turned to her taking a seat. "He doesn't know me Eddie my own father.." Jamie sighed taking her hand.

"He's sick, honey..." Eddie replied. "Just like me...and he needs you baby. He needs help...me..."

"You know who I am Eddie..i know.. what do you need Eddie," Jamie gently pulled her into his arms.

"The doctor says a month or two at rehab," she sighed. "That's why i need you and Patrick to connect so badly. He's going to miss that with me."

Jamie sighed, "Eddie the doctor didn't tell me that. I know it's going to be hard but I'm going to be by your side..if you let me..why won't you let me cuddle anymore.. Anytime I try you pull away."

"I do let you," Eddie replied. "Half my body feels numb, it's hard to move...it's just odd. I haven't stopped loving you Jamie. Did you think..."

"Eddie, before I tried and just now you blew me off to take Patrick. I love him and will take good care of our boy..i want to take care of you too..." Jamie held her hand loosely.

"I know...I know..." Eddie sighed. "It's not you, it's me."

"I just love you so much Eddie. " Jamie sighed. "I thought i did something wrong."

"No, no baby..." Eddie sighed. "I need to be away from you and the kids and it's killing me. I don't' want to go to a hospital, Jamie, but I had to do it."

"Eddie what are you talking about you had our beautiful baby boy, he needs you too. He needs his mom I need you and so does the other kids. Eddie don't leave us.." Jamie whispered pleasingly.

"Jamie, the doctor wants me to. He wants me to recover at a rehab hospital but I don't want to go there. It was just a little stroke, I think I can do it at home.

He brushed a hand through her hair gently. "I'll talk to him Eddie see if they can provide home care,when your strong enough.."

"So that's why, I knew it I just said...please hold me and you did I would not be able to go...I..." Eddie began to cry, she hated the idea of being away from Jamie's embrace. "Hello..." Rebecca and Sophia pushed the door open. "Hey Mom..."

Jamie pulled back allowing his girls to visit. He got up walking across the room to bring Patrick over watching them thinking about what Eddie said. He didn't want her to be away from the family.. but if it helped her. They would have to talk.


	11. Chapter 11

Jamie stayed mostly quiet while the kids visited, rocking their son. Luke promised to get both girls home safe, wishing Eddie a speedy recovery. When the children left, Jamie and Eddie sat togehter again, "Wht do you think Jamie?"

"What do I think about rehab? I want you to get better Eddie just wish you'd do it at home.." Jamie sighed.

"I want to," Eddie replied. "But I'm scared too. What if I did it for a little while. And you come see me?"

"Yea that sounds like a great idea Eddie . I want you to come home to our family okay? I love you and I'll visit promise.." Jamie cupped her face gently rubbing his fingers along her cheeks.

" I love you too," Eddie replied and grimaced a little bit. "Damn it..."

"Sorry lay back and rest," Jamie soothed, kissing her head.

"My leg hurts nothing you did..it throbs," Eddie sighed, the muscles were aching a little bit.

Smiling Jamie put their sleeping son back in his crib returning to Eddie. "Want me to rub it..make it feel better?"

"It feels dead but it still throbs," Eddie sighed. "Doc says its a good sign."

Jamie sat on the bed next to Eddie reaching for her leg working on it. "How's that feel Eddie, is it helping at al?"

"I can't really feel you," Eddie replied. "But the pain is giong. Jamie, I'm scared. Will Patrick even know me?"

"Of course honey I'll make sure he does. I'll help you bond with him while you rehab.." Jamie continued massaging her leg.

"Thank you, Jamie," Eddie replied.

Smiling Jamie leaned in close stopping right before their lips touched. "Rest then we can cuddle with our son.. I'm right here.."

Eddie was asleep in seconds, so tired...Jamie sighed. The baby was being sent home tmorrow while Eddie was transferred to a rehab facility for therapy until she got stronger leaving Jamie in charge of their son.. this was all too much

The following morning Danny drove by to pick Jamie and Patrick up. Eddie would be transferred to rehab by a bus and Jamie was nervous.

"How' s dad doing?"

"He's been okay really dazzled and talking about mom a lot more,"Danny forced a smile but Jamie saw the bags under his brother's eyes worried about their father.

Jamie sighed, "I'm sorry Danny, Jamie sighed. "he's going to be more confused with Eddie."

"I know kid he got scared yesterday when linda came in saying she has to go home cause mom wasnt feeling well. How's eddie?" Danny's face showed a tired look more then all the years on the job showing the toll this was taking on him.

"I'm sorry, Danny...I'm going to be home with him now."

Giving him a slight nod Danny placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You have a lot going on too kid no problem, you ready to go?"

"Not leaving Eddie...and I can't see her for a week, the doctors said so," Jamie shook his head.

Danny took Patrick from his brother cuddling his cooing nephew. "Hey..hey there buddy how's it going huh?"

"I don't know what to do Dany, I just dont' know what to do."

"What your going to do is take this handsome guy home and be a dad. You can check in to see how Eddie's doing but she needs to recover.." Danny advised.

"I haven't ever been away from her, she can't walk and her arm shakes...she's hard t understand what if she needs..." Jamie was panicking.

Giving the baby a small rock Danny met his little brother's eyes. "I know I didn't say it wouldn't be hard Jamie but the rehab has facilities and equipment necessary to help her.."

Jamie nodded, "well we beter get him inside."

The brothers walked inside surprised to find all four kids and Luke sitting in the living room. "Dad.." Mary Rose stood up to greet her father. "How's mom..is that.."

"Mom's on her way to rehab, and yes, this is Patrick, you new brother."

Smiling, Mary Rose walked closer studying the baby. "He's really cute. What do you mean mom is going to rehab she can't come home?"

"Mom's had a stroke honey, Jamie told his olderst girl.. "She can't use her arm much at all and her leg is very weak."

Turning back to glare at her siblings for not telling her Mary Rose breathed in unevenly. "Will she be okay dad?"

"She should be, her speech is bad, but she's getting better. We can see her next week." Mary Rose shook her head angry at her brother and sisters and worried.

"Your dad is going to need a lot of help okay? I'll be around when I can but.." Danny trailed.

"I know Uncle Danny..I'll do my best." Mary Rose looked at her exhausted father. "To bed with you Pop, now."

"I have to get your brother settled then maybe I'll nap a little too.." Jamie reached to take his son from Danny surprised when the older man pulled away slowly.

"Let me do that, we can do that. Go to sleep before you stroke out too. Go..." Danny ordered.

Sighing, Jamie looked at Danny relenting, heading upstairs to take a nap. Mary Rose took her baby brother cradling him while settling on the couch letting their father catch up on much needed sleep.

"What's wrong little man, huh? So many people love you Patrick and you cry and cry...You miss Mommy. huh?"Mary Rose sighed, giving a small rock.

"Nope," Mary replied. 'He's just crying his little heart out."

Danny hadn't left yet wanting to hang back and make sure they were okay. "Let me take him Mary Rose it's okay buddy.."

"He's just stubborn I think."

"He's not Mary Rose just doesnt know you yet..there you go buddy.." Danny cooed the small boy joining them on the couch.

Danny's practiced touch helped to sooth the baby. "Yea here go to your brother buddy .. " Danny handed Joe his brother smiling seeing himself holding both Joe and Jamie. Joe snuggled the baby and Patrick only kicked, no tears.

The front door opened, but didnt close right away allowing Sophia and Luke's voice to float in. "Thanks for driving us home Luke.."

"No worries, get some sleep you keep crashing into walls.."

Rebecca teasingly grinned at her sister as the Sophia moved into her toes to kiss Luke stepping into the living room. "Uncle Danny..joe..Mary What's why are you home? Is everything okay? Where are mom and dad?"

"Mom went to rehab this morning and dad's taking a nap. Patrick is keepiing us all on our toes," Joe signed.

Dripping her backpack Rebecca walked to the couch cooing, "hey you giving a hard time already I don't believe that."

Patrick let out a huge wail just then and flailed his little arms and legs. "Okay now i believe it.."

sophia walked in behind her sister. "Why is he crying come here Patrick," She carefully cradled the baby. She had Eddie's touch, Sophia was natural Momma."

Patrick's wails slowly turned into soft noises settling against his big sister. "Good job Sophia," Danny praised with a smile.

"You just have to be gentle and calm...he's all right. Joe, can you watch him and we'll go see Mom?"

Joe nodded signing, "Yea I'll order good for when you guys get home. Dad should be up from his nap by then.

"Okay, Becca, let's go see Mom, I bet she's back from her therapy by now."

Becca stood following her sister, looking back. "You staying Mary Rose, help Joe out maybe you can see her together tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm here," Mary Rose answered. "Give Mom a hug for me." She watched her sisters leave quietly turning back to Joe keeping their brother busy while Jamie slept.


	12. Chapter 12

"Waaah.." letting out a small groan Jamie turned over stretching. His body protested exhausted having to take care of Patrick alone while Eddie was in was fussy and colicky, he cried a lot and needed a lot. Jamie knew he missed Eddie.

Sighing Jamie managed to get himself up walking around his bed to Patrick's crib lifting the upset baby. "Come on buddy it's okay let's get you a bottle."

Sophia came out of her room, " let me feed him, Dad."

"Thanks Sophia," Jamie gratefully handed the fussy baby over stifling a yawn.

"Go back to bed, rest. Rebecca left already she was,gonna see mom."

Nodding unable to keep his eyes open Jamie yawned, "call me if you need help okay?" He turned back, laying in bed.

Sophia rocked her baby brother, "good, boy, good good boy."Patrick fussed a little drinking from the bottle satisfied in his big sister's arms.

Jamie slept in a state of near unconsciousness sleeping for hours while Joe came taking over care for his brother so the girl's could get to school. Mary Rose cooked breakfast helping out with chores around the house.

"Are you going to see mom after school or stay home to take care patrick? How much more can Dad take, he's so tired," Joe signed when his sister returned to the room.

"Yea I was thinking of going to see her when Rebecca comes back so someone is here with dad. He's exhausted I feel bad.." Mary Rose sighed.

"i know, Patrick has a really bad spell of colic," Mary Rose replied. And he misses Mom. I hope she can come home soon."

"He's sleeping, Joe sighed. "Finally."

Eddie lay in her room staring out the open window. She would start therapy in a few hours and was exhausted already, She she missed Jamie and her kids.

Danny knocked on Eddie's door, he was sneaking in because she wasn't able to have visitors until after therapy. "Hey, you look good."

"Hey Danny," Eddie shifted to lay facing him surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I snuck in, Linda is friends with one of the nurses so she let me in only for a little while though. I thought you could use some cheering up. You all right?" Danny studied the young woman's sad expression.

Eddie nodded slightly, "Yea just thinking about Jamie and the kids. Thought he'd come by to visit you know..i miss them."

"He's trying, Eddie," Danny replied. "He really is, yesterday was the first day you could have visitors and Patrick was colicky. He's crying a lot, the kid is exhausted.

" is Patrick okay Danny? Is Jamie? I need to go see them I can't leave Jamie like that. I promised to always have his back," Eddie reached for the wires connected to a machine. "My poor baby he needs mommy.."

"Rest," Danny replied. "He's okay, Patrick has very bad colic. The doctor gave him drops"

Sighing Eddie looked up at her brother in law. "Danny I have to go home and be with my family with Jamie and the kids, I have to."

"Can you walk?" Danny asked. "You still sound like you swallowed some marbles. You had a stroke, you have to recover."

She nodded, "Yea I can walk and being with my family is more important. I can rest there.." Eddie went to stand, falling back on her bed wobbly.

"you are not weight baring," Danny sighed. "And your arm is almost attached to your body."

"I'm fine I can the stupid therapy at home I have to see my family, my baby boy. I still haven't held my son," Eddie batted her long eyelashes, missing her husband and kids.

"You stand, show me you can stand and i'll get you out."

Biting her lip Eddie pushed up to stand shakily determined to get out of there. She was up for about three seconds before her weak leg slid. Danny caught her, but took pity on her. "Wanna go home?"

"Yes I do," Eddie pleaded.

Danny smiled, "Sit tight." He left to arrange it with the staff, Eddie was leaving AMA into his care.

Eddie perked up when Danny returned with the news that she was leaving. He helped her up holding Eddie's weight walking out slowly. Eddie did her best with the walker, sleeping upstairs at home was out but they had a nice sofa bed.

Grinning at how his brother will react seeing Eddie home Danny helped her in the car, driving the short distance. Pulling up to their house a half hour later he went around helping her out. "You go first I'm right here."

"Hold my bad arm, I feel shaky," Eddie replied. "Jamie is going to get so mad."

"I don't think so, Jamie misses you as much as you miss him maybe more " Danny took her arm supportively walking her slowly to the front door reaching for the bell.

The light flashed letting Joe know someone was at the door. The bell set Patrick off waking him again , and Jamie almost fell down the steps with exhaustion and just being woken up.

"Rebecca tell your brother I'll take him in a second " Jamie yawned to tired to sign throwing the door open. His eyes widened seeing Eddie standing outside. "Eddie!"

Danny held Eddie's arm helping her inside. Jamie grabbed her and held her tight. "Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine Danny came by to visit saw how much I missed you and the kids so he sprung me. I can have therapy here.." Eddie breathed in, it felt good to be home.

"you need to sit, Sophia, come help me with MOm."

Mary Rose came instead, "Sophia and Rebecca went to school dad..mom!" She quickly took Eddie's arm helping her into the living room.

"Mary,' edie helped her. Mary Rose felt the difference one side was much stronger. "Let's get you sitting down, I'll make up the sofa bed."

While they got her settled Joe looked back unable to hear anything that was going on widening his eyes seeing his mom. "Mom.." he signed placing Patrick in the rocker.

Smiling Joe leaned in for a hug letting the rocker bounce on its own for a minute happy to see ehis mom home with the family. "Missed you mom..glad your home.." Joe pulled back to sign before he hugged her again.

"Me too Joe.." Eddie held her boy tight smiling watched by Jamie smiling, glad their family was back together.

When they pulled apart Eddie looked down at the baby resting comfortably in her oldest son's arms. "Ooh he's beautiful." Smiling, Joe carefully transferred his brother for Eddie.


	13. Ch 13

With Eddie home the family began getting back to normal besides waking up every two hours to feed or take care of Patrick.

Eddie's movement was still very restricted and her speech was difficult. It was hard for her to accept.

Jamie still got up to take care of their son letting Eddie rest and recovery helping her during feedings. Patrick's wails stirred Eddie but when she walked in found Jamie cradling against his chest placing multiple kisses on the baby's head

"you aren't supposed to walk without someone," Jamie replied. '

"I heard him crying came to see if he's okay," Eddie smiled thinking how cute Jamie looked with their tiny infant in his large arms.

"he's okay," Jamie replied. "Really, Eddie you had a stroke, you need to rest."

"I heard him crying came to see if he's okay," Eddie smiled thinking how cute Jamie looked with their tiny infant son in his large arms,or how protectively Jamie held Patrick.

"Sure," Jamie replied. "Come on, buddy, let's go to the bed with mommy."

Eddie walked with them to the bedroom settling in bed watching Jamie place Patrick in her arms, feeling the weight of their baby. "He's heavy."

"He's perfect" Jamie replied.

"You are so cute...yes you are. Mommy's so sorry I wasn't here for you." Eddie felt guilty about that.

Jamie slipped an arm behind her so they could cuddle with their son. "He's amazing like you Eddie," Jamie whispered kissing her cheek. "Eddie i was so scared if.."

"I know, I'm trying so hard..."

"I know you are.." Jamie laid his head on Eddie's shoulder watching their son make small cooing sounds alertly.

"I'm sorry, Jamie...I...couldn't stay away, I needed to be here but it's so hard.

Jamie smiled, he missed her too. "I know I couldn't either we all missed you so much Eddie"

He's out," Jamie replied, "let me put him down."

Sighing wanting more time to catch up on what she missed Eddie kissed her son's head. "Love you."

"you can play with him tomorrow if you feel up to it okay?" Jamie said when he saw how sad his wife was.

"Okay," Eddie sank into bed on her right side back to where Jamie slept as Jamie put Patrick down. He returned to his find his wife's back to him, climbing in under the cool sheets.

"Eddie, don't be angry please."

She turned on her left side facing Jamie, eyes watering. "I'm not angry Jamie I just missed out and I feel guilty..." her voice wavered.

"You had a stroke, Eddie you can barely speak sometimes, I don't expect a lot from you now, just love."

"I want to help with my baby, help feed him, change him and sooth him when he gets upset." Eddie moved against Jamie laying her head on his chest , arm around his stomach.

"You will, but you need to rest, baby. You need to take care of Patrick's mother."

A tear falls on Jamie's chest despite Eddie trying to hold back. "I am resting and I will. Can you tell me what he's like?"

"He's sweet natured," Jamie replied. "He looks like he's sorry when he wakes you up. He's go colic and he's got a temper.

Eddie smiled, "Can't imagine where he got that from. You took good care of our baby Jamie."

"I love him, and I love you..."Jamie replied. "He likes the bottle tipped extra high and he fancies putting his foot in his poop. Sophia can soothe him when no one else can."

"Fancies? Thanks Harvard. Um think I'll be asking for help with changing for awhile. Sophia is something else we are really lucky to have such wonderful kids."

"We are..." Jamie replied. "We really are." Jamie moved closer falling asleep with Eddie in his arms.

The following morning they woke up together slowly after waking up every few hours to feed Patrick. "Hey, " Jamie greeted hoarsely, voice still groggy from sleep. He gently kisses Eddie's cheek watching her turn over to face him.

"Hey, you still sound tired. Why don't you go back to sleep I'll see whose around." Before Jamie could protest Eddie threw the covers back and slowly stood, throwing a bathrobe. She stopped in to check on Patrick finding his crib empty. "Jamie, where's Patrick?"

Trying not to panic Eddie slowly started downstairs holding onto the banister tightly unsteady. Each step taken was unbalanced forcing her to stop afraid she'd fall trying again once catching her balance. She walked through the living room into their kitchen. Hearing footsteps Mary Rose, Sophia and Rebecca turned around all wearing the same guilty looks on their faces unable to hide the breakfast they tried cooking before their parents woke. Patrick cooed from inside his portable crib on the side close so his sisters could check on him.

"Hey mom, how'd you sleep," Rebecca spoke first forcing a smile.

"Okay in between Patrick waking up. What are you three up to," Eddie asked, leaning over the crib to greet her youngest.

The girls looked at each other smiling. "We wanted to surprise you, dad and grandpa with breakfast since you guys are up a lot. I know you can't have coffee so we'll make tea and we made a heart healthy breakfast for you. Go upstairs and rest, we'll bring you and dad breakfast and watch Patrick."

Compliantly Eddie turned around heading back upstairs to a surprised Jamie. "The girls made us breakfast, they're going to watch Patrick," Eddie's sentence sounded like she swallowed golf balls a side effect of her stroke. She slipped back into bed fumbling with the covers until Jamie moved over helping her.

Flashing him a grateful smile Eddie went to move into Jamie's arms fumbling as she did. Jamie caught her quickly pulling Eddie into the safety of his arms, kissing her temple and holding her until Sophia and Mary Rose brought their breakfast. "Thank you girls this was really sweet."

Neither girl replied, only made their way back downstairs to help Rebecca with their brother and eat. "Mom and dad are eating, Sophia can you see if grandpa is awake," Mary Rose sighed at the extra plate. Nodding Sophia took two steps at a time stopping by the guest room door.

"Grandpa..grandpa are you awake? We made breakfast of you want.." She stopped at the doorway in shock.

Frank sat on the bed with his back to her staring out the window while rubbing his fingers along the blanket. "I know Mary but Jamie will be okay his brother's promised to walk him on the first day. I can't believe our precious Jamie is in kindergarten.."

Sophia started backwards wide eyed going back downstairs to her sisters. "Grandpa is talking to himself well to grandma Mary. I couldn't.." Rebecca dropped her fork comforting her sister with a tight hug.

"That's the dementia it's okay Sophia I'll get him.." Mary Rose let her sisters take over care for Patrick starting towards her grandfather's room just in time to hear him say, "I know I love you too Mary. I want us to be together again."


	14. Chapter 14

Rebecca was sitting in living room staring at the wall, she was feeling so much anxiety and fear...they weren't alone at all anymore in the house.

Sophia walked by carrying a laundry basket. "Patrick spit up again you okay Becca?" She put the basket down sitting beside her sister worried.

"Uh, yeah...Hey can you hold down the fort for a few hours, I have to go out and do something. Mom's asleep, she should sleep another hour after those meds and Dad took Grandpa to the doctor."

"Yea no problem Joe said he would stop by too. Go do what you have to I have mom." Sophia hugged her sister going up stairs to the bedroom wanting to check on was awake and lying in her back staring at the ceiling.

"Hey mom just coming to see how you're doing. Do you need anything?"

Sophia could understand her mother better than Jamie. Eddie has just woken up, "bathroom" she said very unclearly.

"Mom is there something you want, show me?" Sophia wanted to be sure she heard correctly.

"Bathrrloom," Eddie said again she hates asking

Nodding Sophia gently helped her mom up taking short steps across the room to the bathroom. "I'm right here when your done."

Eddie took her time but the bottom of her foot wasn't engaging to stand up. Sophia heard the crash while Eddie threw the soap dish with her good hand. "Mom are you ok," Sophia rushed in to see.

Eddie was frustrated, "I can't get..." Sophia saw, "You're leg. I'll help you up then you need to rest some more, okay?"

While Sophia helped Eddie sighed frustrated and embarrassed. "Thks, "

"It's okay Mom," Sophia replied. "Mommy? Can you do something for me?"

"Of churse," Eddie said grateful Sophia was there with her having a special bond with her.

"My eyes hurt, if I get the rag can you snuggle me? They hurt bad..." Sophia knew that Eddie needed this.

Eddie smiled, "yes." She wanted to say more but her words failed, instead bringing Eddie to reach out for her daughter

Eddie held Sophia on her breast, "Haven't hurt long time," she got out. This was the worst, the communicating.

"No they be been doing really good, the therapy really helped," Sophia replied snuggling close to get her mom smiling. She'd missed this.

"Well you are doing to much then, you rest..Mommy's here."

Smiling constantly Sophia rested with her mom while Patrick slept enjoying the small bonding time they had.

Jamie came home with Frank, "Okay Dad, doc said you have to take some naps so you're less confused okay. Let's go up..."

"Okay, Dad, but you do need to sleep, okay...come on now..." Jamie urged. "This house is too quiet."

"No! I am the father and I'm fine. I saw your mother last night and she was talking to me about you kids, the grandkids. She said she misses me," Frank roared.

"Okay," Jamie replied. "But now is a nap..."

"Listen to me Jamie I know when i need a nap and right now I don't," frank' s voice raised at his youngest.

"Dad, I need a nap, my head hurts, my back hurts...and I can't sleep if I'm worried about you okay. How about sit in the den and watch tv."

Frank grunted, "fine." He walked towards the kitchen stopping just inside looking around confused. "I know honey.."

Jamie sighed and climbed the steps. He found Sophia asleep, Patrick asleep and Eddie holding both kids.

"Hey honey how long has,she been asleep?" Jamie gently lifted Patrick, kissing his head before putting him in the crib to sleep.

"Half hour," Eddie replied. "Her eyes...Jamie..her eyes.."

Jamie sighed but smiled, "let her rest do you have room for one more? Dad is downstairs watching tv in the den."

"Yeah, come..." Eddie sighed as Sophia shifted in her arms. "You...take her...take her..." Eddie insisted

Jamie shook his head, "Eddie slow down and try saying it again. What do you want me to do?"

"Sophia...doctor...you take her to the doctor, her eyes..."

"Okay okay I will honey promise. Let her rest, I'll give her doctor a call and make an appointment," Jamie promised. He laid beside her kissing Eddie's head.

Eddie sighed, "I do it..." She moved to reach for her phone with her good hand. The look she gave Jamie showed her disapproval.

"I'll do it honey you rest Okay? " Jamie sighed taking the phone from Eddie calling the doctor talking to him. "She has an appointment at 6."

"I'm going too,' Eddie said holding her baby close.

"You can't Eddie you need to rest. I'm going to call Rebecca, Mary and Joe see if they can come over to help," Jamie took his phone out rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Mary promised to be home and Joe said he'd check in Rebecca didn't answer. She left her phone home.

"Mary should be back soon okay she'll be here with you and dad while I take Sophia." Jamie settled back closing his eyes wanting to rest a bit .

Eddie kept an eye on the clock, at a little after four she woke Sophia with kissed. "Sophia, go wash your face, baby daddy is taking you to the doctor."

"Daddy is taking you to the eye doctor, go wash your face..." Eddie whispered. "Go on...Daddy's napping but he'll be up."

Sophia's face dropped, her heart pounding not meaning for this to happen. "Mom, I feel better the nap helped don't have to see the doctor."

"I'm word.." Eddie replied. "Please be a good girl."

"No mom listen i.." Sophia couldn't bring herself to admit she's lied but her mom's worry weighed heavily. "Mom I...my eyes are fine.."

Jamie sat up waking from his nap, "Sophia, come with me honey..' Jamie took her arm.

Sophia follows, shaking with fear knowing her parents raised them better then to lie. "Daddy I'm sorry I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to I just she needed it."

"You lied about hurting?" Jamie sighed. "Okay, it's okay you meant well and Mom's much better actually. Let's go for pizza you and me, we'll just tell Mom that you are okay and you were reading too much."

"It's okay, just next time ask Mom for the cuddles, okay. You were trying to do like when you were little."

"Yea she used to like that our special time together," Sophia smiled.

"its okay...Dad's got your back for you..."

Sophia smiled, leaning up on her toes wrapping her arms around him. "Thanks dad, I'm going to get washed up."

"it's okay, you tried hard," Jamie replied.

Sophia closed the door to get ready allowing Jamie a chance to check on Eddie. He barely stepped inside when Patrick cried. "Oh, my..."Jamie replied and picked her up into his arms. "Oh goodness me you are wet little guy."

Eddie looked up from the bed, "can I try and help change him Jamie. Is he hungry too?"

"Yes but he's wet, so yeah, you snuggle him and I'll get his diaper stuff...then I'll feed him so I can take Sophia on time but you fee him later.

Sighing Eddie nodes in agreement watching Jamie carry Patrick over. "Hey baby boy it's okay everything's okay," she soothed.

Patrick looked at Eddie cross eyed but settled down and stopped crying. Jamie came back, ""Okay can you get off the sleeper?"

"See there's my good boy," Eddie soothed helping take off the sleeper slowly.

Left alone downstairs Frank started watching tv growing bored of the show within five minutes. "What Mary, you need me outside?" Pushing himself up the older man walked out the front door without a trace.


	15. Chapter 15

Jamie met Sophia downstairs wanting to let his father know they were leaving but Mary would be over soon. He came off the last step walking to the empty den finding it empty. "Dad," Jamie called a hint of frustration and worry in his tone as he hurried outside.

The front gate remained close as it had from the last person who came in. Trying not to panic he rushed inside searching every room meeting Sophia just coming out of the bathroom. "Hang on honey grandpa isn't in the den. Can you check up here I'm going to check the yard.

Hurrying downstairs Jamie held his breath as he looked out the kitchen window. Frank sat on the ledge of Mary's flower bed the one she took pride in watering and cleaning every day, the very same Jamie and Joe gladly helped with just to have time with their mother.

Letting his breath out Jamie pulled out his phone texting Danny to come over and help out. Giving a small shake of his head he stepped out in to the yard. "I remember how mom loved when we helped her out here."

"She did..." Frank smiled. "She loved you kids... all you boys.."

Jamie nodded, "she loves Erin too as much as they fought. Mom and Erin were a lot alike. Are you okay dad?"

"Fine, son. You Mom wanted a walk in the garden so I took her... " frank stared at the garden quietly eyes thin with confusion. "Erin," he mumbled low.

"Dad ... are you gonna stay out here? Danny is coming over okay?"

"Oh, he's home, that's so good..." Frank smiled.

"Yea he'll be home soon dad okay? Do you need anything."

"I...I think I have to go to the bathroom," Frank replied. "I think there's one on the corner."

Instead of answering Jamie helped him up. "There's one in the house dad come on I'll help you." Taking his father around the waist Jamie helped him up walking slowly back into the house to the bathroom.

Eddie could hear Jamie and Frank talking, it hurt her heart to see her husband having to struggle so badly with his father, with her, with the baby...

Mary Rose came in followed shortly by Danny just as Jamie settled their father. "We have to talk," Jamie whispered to his brother.

"I know" You're really overwhelmed. "I know with Eddie, Patrick now dad.." Danny felt bad putting so much on his brother.

"Not just that Danny he's getting worse and. " Jamie sighed."it's getting..to see him like this you know."

"I know, I talked to a couple doctors...it's time to find a place for Dad."

Jamie was shocked his brother would even suggest that. "A place Really Danny? Mom would spin in her grave and pop would kick our ass."

"he's too sick, he's dangerous to himself and maybe to Eddie and Patrick. We need to be practical..." Thud!

Without so much as a blink Jamie rushed towards the sound heart racing.

He could hear Patrick crying in his crib and Eddie crying...on the floor by their bed. Her bad leg was turned to the side and her head bleeding.

"Eddie, Eddie what happened babe...are you Okay? " Jamie pulled Eddie against him while Danny picked Patrick up to sooth the upset baby.

"He was crying and I...I fell...My back..." Eddie sobbed in her husbands' arms.

Wrapping his arms around her Jamie quickly assessed the sound then checked her back. "You can't walk on your own babe, I'm going to put you back in bed and take care of that head."

"I walked earlier, I went on the stairs, I was fine..." Eddie sobbed. "I was just fine.

"Shhh I know it's okay Eddie I just worry about you that's all. I got you," Jamie soothed scooping her carefully into his arms to carry back, placing her in bed.

"I'll call a bus, Kid," Danny said. "Or take dad back?"

"Can you stay and help Danny only Mary and Sophia are here." Jamie took his phone out calling for help.

Let the girls take care of the baby, I'll take dad home for a change of scenery you take care of Eddie."

"Id feel better if you stayed Danny please.." Jamie begged.

"Okay, " Danny gave in. "Come on Patrick, let's you and me find grandpa and Eat." Giving the small boy a slow rock Danny took his nephew downstairs wanting to check on his father.

Jamie held Eddie until the medics arrived staying by Eddie's side as they loaded her. "She's had a stroke and hit on the side of her head trying to get up for our son," Jamie warned.

The medics sat beside her checking her over with Jamie watching calling medical terms unfamiliar to Jamie. "I think she just needs stitches," the medic replied.

Jamie squeezed her hand gently nodding in relief. "Thank you...she said her back hurts too."

"Probably from the fall we'll make sure the doctor knows.."

They arrived at the hospital shortly carefully transferring Eddie onto a stretcher telling the doctors information. "Jamie..." The marble effect was very severe now. "Jamie huts...Patrick...Eddie was very confused."

"Patrick is okay babe he's home with Danny and the girls. Just got scared cause,his mommy fell but he's safe," Jamie kissed her head.

"Patrick...patrick...i..." Eddie was so tired and scared.

"It's okay Eddie relax I promise Patrick is safe, Danny has him and the girls are home. You know how Sophia is getting him to calm down," Jamie insisted worried.

"Sir, we need to help your wife," the neurologist said.

"Of course is she okay," Jamie asked not wanting to leave Eddie's side especially like this.

"In shock, let's her rest and we'll call you"

Sighing Jamie stopped at the double doors watching them disappear with Eddie worried.


	16. Chapter 16

While he waited Jamie paced the hospital waiting room floor back and forth counting the clock ticks, how many doctor and nurses passed by until the doctor came out. "Mr Reagan your wife is being stitched up now, she twisted her back on the fall so I prescribed pain killers but otherwise she's all right. She would like to see you."

Nodding, relieved Eddie wasn't injured Jamie followed her down the hall to a curtained off room where a nurse finished stitching Eddie's head. "Hey Eddie how are you feeling?"

"Little headache but otherwise I'm okay.." Eddie answered.

"That's normal after a head injury, don't have to worry about that. No signs of concussion but look for signs at least for the next twenty four hours," The nurse turned away pulling her gloves off. Thanking the nurse Jamie helped Eddie off the bed looping an arm around her waist walking out to the car.

Jamie and Eddie came back to the house, Jamie holding Eddie hand, "Hi Dad"

Frank looked up, hands raised as he stood up. "Can I help you two I'm Detective Reagan. How did you get in my house?"

Jamie sighed, "it's Jamie and Eddie...she fell,down and got hurt."

"Ooh Jamie, are you okay Eddie?" Frank shuffled over to them frowning at the bandage on her head.

"I fell, hit my head, six stitches...

Frank made a risking noise taking her hand. "You should sit and make uh water.. it'll help."

"Ill fix it dad," Jamie smiled. "Eddie needs to rest can you share the couch?"

"Of course, come on sweetheart lets sit down on the couch together," Frank walked Eddie to the couch slowly.

Sophia had been upstairs with Patrick and came down hearing her father. "Hi Sophia thanks for helping with him..hey buddy.." Jamie took Patrick kissing his head. "Mom is okay a few stitches that's all. Where's uncle Danny?"

"He got mad and left when grandpa started to question him." Jamie sighed, exhausted and overwhelmed with everything. All he asked for was that Danny stay a little while. "Okay your relieved for now honey if you want to go out."

Sophia sighed, "I'm a little tired actually."

"Go on upstairs and rest I'll come check on you in a little while. Love you Sophie," Jamie smiled at her.

Jamie set Patrick in his crib to pour tea into two cups.carrying them into the living room. "Here we go.."

Eddie smiled leaning to take it, somehow caring for Eddie made frank more on the bal, "careful of your weak side."

It made Jamie smile seeing his father the way he used to be letting them bond so he could care for Patrick. "All right baby boy we have a lot to do so let's go upstairs and check on your sister."

Sophia was crying her heart out lying on her bed, she didn't' want anyone to hear her pain or see her fear. she was her mother's daughter

"Hey Sophie what's wrong baby," Jamie sat on the next to his daughter, his heart breaking seeing his little.girl so upset.

"Mommy's sick, grandpa doesn't know anyone, you're so tired...I'm trying so hard.."

Jamie leaned over to place a kiss on top of her head. "You are being a really big help Sophia I appreciate it. "

"I'm so tired Daddy and nothing I do is helping. Now my eyes do hurt..."

"Relax honey I'll get you a cloth so you can rest okay but you are helping a lot I promise," Jamie kissed Sophia, giving Patrick to her so he could get the cloth.

Sophia slept and so did patrick giving Jamie a chance to tuck Eddie in bed so she could rest and pull out and call his brother sitting on the bed beside his wife

"Hey kid guess you heard what happened with dad and me," Danny greeted.

"yeah, and I just...I need my big brother, Danny. I feel like I'm about to lose it."

Danny sighed over the phone. "I'm sorry I bailed on you kid just you know how dad and I get we're both hot headed and quick to the temper I just couldn't stay."

"Okay but I need you to stay now," Jamie replied. "We have to talk."

"I'm coming back..." Danny ended the call turning around heading back into Brooklyn mumbling as he drove. Danny didn't arrive at his brother's for another hAlf hour seemingly calmer then when he left.

Jamie was dozing when Danny arrived, his head heart and his body ached with fatigue. "Hey kid you said you wanted to talk,." Danny said walking in.

"Yes, about Dad..." We have to do something, we have no choice...he's sick and I can't do it alone."

"Okay I made a suggestion but you did t like it. Do you have another suggestion , " Danny asked, sitting beside his brother.

"We have room, you and Linda can move in here and help us," Jamie offered

Danny couldn't tell if his brother was serious. "Really what is the Brady bunch kid all living together? Do you think Eddie would really go for that as she recovers having all these people in the house?"

"Eddie's stroke left her struggling to move, she could use the help, so can I...but a home..."

"Is Eddie really okay Jamie? All seriousness kid but you and Eddie should be raising patrick, the girls on your own. Besides we don't have the medical care a facility has that he may need at this age."

"He's our father, he's old and sick so what we throw him out! No...I'll do this alone but I shouldn't have to.

"We're not throwing him out kid but if he needs medical help we can't provide that care. Your not alone !"

Jamie asked Danny to leave, he had enough he was overwhelmed. Danny complied with his brother' s request to leave. Upstairs Frank sat on his bed quietly staring out the window.

Jamie put his head down and sniffled, this was too much, it was all too much.

Up in her own room Rebecca finished closing the blinds leaving her room pitch dark. Seeing her grandmother as a real presence trying to lure their grandpa away Rebecca was determined to try and reason with the ghost.

She lit the sage she bought and began to cleanse the house and property, "In the name of Jesus Christ, I command all unliving spirits to leave this place, only the living and breathing are welcome here. I cast you out, all spirits. I cast you out!"

A cold breeze circled around her as though someone or something was protesting. Rebecca remained focused eyes narrowed trying the command again. "You are not taking anyone from here so leave."

It was hard and physically draining to push Mary out of the house. when it was finally done Rebecca fell asleep.

She hoped it would keep her out for good


	17. Chapter 17

Frank woke just after five with a long stretch feeling refreshed. Smiling the older man swung his legs off the bed standing up quickly hearing bustling downstairs. Digging his feet into the soft carpet Frank put his slippers on going to see who was up.

Sophia moved around the kitchen making herself breakfast trying to be quiet so not to wake everyone. "Hey sweetheart your up early," Frank greeted softly.

Turning around surprised anyone else was up Sophia gave a gentle smile. "Did I wake you grandpa I'm sorry. Luke is picking me up to go over material for our regents tests before the test in two weeks. I was trying to be quiet."

"You didn't I'm used to getting up early, years in the military and a cop will do that. What regents is this," frank joined his grand daughter at the table.

"Calculus which I hate but Luke is a wiz at so he's been helping me."

Although Frank was wary at first of the young man his grand daughter was seeing Luke proved himself to be a respectful man. "I'm glad to hear that Sophia he seems to be a nice gentleman. Does he treat you well?"

"Yes grandpa I know you were worried about Luke but he is really a nice guy and perfect gentleman. He treats me very well and can I tell you something grandpa just between us?"

"I don't know can you," frank replied with a slight smirk.

Sophia laughed, "may I? When you first starting grandma did your stomach turn every time you thought of her? My heart races and my stomach turns when I think of Luke."

Hearing his grand daughter describe the same symptoms he felt when first laying eyes on his Mary brought a smile to Frank's face. "Actually yes sweetheart I did that's how I knew I was in love."

The two finished breakfast quietly, Sophia rushing off to meet Luke in front. Not long after Jamie came downstairs rocking Patrick as he entered not expecting anyone to be awake. "Dad hey did Patrick wake you?"

"No, I got up on my own. He little man, come to grandpa..com here big guy..." Frank reached for the baby.

Jamie gave his son over smiling as he turned to make a bottle. "How are you feeling today dad," he asked quietly.

"I'm good, I slept so well last night, no dreams about Mom at all, very peaceful."

"Good that's good do you want to feed him." Jamie tested the temperature before handing the bottle over for his father to feed Patrick.

Frank cooed and giggled at the baby as he ate, "How's Eddie this morning? How are you"

"She's exhausted adjusting to Patrick's schedule and recovering. I want her to rest but you know Eddie won't she wants to help," Jamie sighed.

"Don't diminish her roll as mother, but keep her calm,too."

Jamie turned to make a cup of coffee. "I'm not trying to dad I'm just worried she might over do it. When she was in the hospital and It looked bad i..."

"It is bad," Frank replied. "A 54 year old woman had a ischemic stroke, she's sick for life even if she recovers her deficits, you have a sick wife, and that is so hard."

"It is bad," Frank replied. "A 54 year old woman had a ischemic stroke, she's sick for life even if she recovers her deficits, you have a sick wife, and that is so hard."

"And a baby. Eddie has been a terrific mother to our kids but I'm scared if she does to much...i don't want to loose her dad. " it scared Jamie to even think like this after all she was only 54.

"as much of a blessing as he is. He was dangerous to her, and maybe he needed more thought."

Jamie nodded, "I love Patrick..." he sighed exhaustion leaving him unable to finish the train of thought. "It's fine I'm just tired. Patrick is here and I love him more then anything just have to monitor Eddie. "

You do that son," Frank replied "lets have a burp...come on big guy."

Leaving the coffee to brew Jamie headed upstairs into their bedroom. He smiled at Eddie curled up under a single sheet sitting on the bed and gently brushing her cheek.

"Time for meds.."

Eddie moaned quietly taking her time waking up comfortable and tired. She finally opened her eyes to Jamie watching her. "Hey lamb chop."

"Hey, how do you feel?'

"Tired," Eddie took Jamie's hand smiling.

"I know baby, but we need do meds and stretches.

Sighing Eddie threw the covers back slowly. "Is Patrick still sleeping? He should be hungry by now."

"Dad got him he is on today," Jamie smiled

"Oh good I'm glad..." Eddie stood taking the morning pills with a glass of water they leave on the night stand.

"Good job Eddie let's do your stretched then I'll bring up breakfast okay ." Jamie helped her up slowly.

Eddie smiled as Jamie stretched her leg and her arm. "You want to try to come down to eat?"

"Yea can you help me though? I'm still a little.." Eddie trailed off. "Have the kids gone to school yet?"

"Rebecca is still asleep, she'll be up soon," Jamie replied. "Sophia left to study. Hold my arm with your good side...and put all your weight on the good leg them up we go."

"Already? She is definitely your daughter such a book worm. I worry about her eyes from studying so early. " with Jamie's' help Eddie managed to the stairs holding onto Jamie.

"Luke is with her he won't let it get out of hand."

Eddie smiled, "he really is good for her, very sweet young man. Oh Jamie I'm going to fall..."

Jamie locked her arm and held Eddie up, "It's okay, shift your weight."

Eddie tried shifting her weight unbalanced and reluctant to try relieved when they got downstairs.

"You're so good!" Jamie smiled. "That was so good."

"Thanks.." Eddie was exhausted after that bringing Jamie to think about them moving into the study room.

Jamie made eggs for her and brought her some juice. Thanks jamie," eddie' s hand shook as she went to pick the form up sighing.

"Take you time, sweet girl."

Eddie tried stabbing the eggs then scooping them dropping most of it making her frustrated. She took nearly a half hour to finish. "Wow you did great!" Frank praised. "Here...have a baby to snuggle."

Though exhausted Eddie took her son cradling him. "Hi baby boy did you thank grandpa for taking good care of you?" Patrick cooed and kicked his little legs.

"You are such a happy boy..." Eddie smiled at him. Jamie sat beside her moving his arm under hers to support Patrick.

Thanks Jamie," Eddie' s hand shook as she went to pick the form up sighing.

"Take you time, sweet girl."

Eddie tried stabbing the eggs then scooping them dropping most of it making her frustrated. She took nearly a half hour to finish. "Wow you did great!" Frank praised. "Here...have a baby to snuggle."

Though exhausted Eddie took her son cradling him. "Hi baby boy did you thank grandpa for taking good care of you?" Patrick cooed and kicked his little legs.

"You are such a happy boy..." Eddie smiled at him. Jamie sat beside her moving his arm under hers to support Patrick.

"Eddie what do you think about us sleeping down here until you get stronger on the steps? "

Eddie beamed she was so happy to hear that, "Oh yes, oh yes Jamie. I'd love it."

Both Jamie and Frank were shocked she accepted without a fight. "Okay I'll ask how to come by and help.." Jamie snuggled her while Frank watched.

Two miles away Sophia closed her book leaning into Luke. "Think I got it thanks for getting up early to help me."

"No problem, you okay?" Luke knew how sensitive her eyes were when she overused them.

Sophia sighed, "they're bad today but i had to study or I won't pass."

"Let me get a cloth, we have an hour for you to rest before class."

"I'm okay just going to close my eyes." Sophia rested her head against his shoulder, smiling as he held her tight, protectively.


	18. 18

A month passed and each day the family's routine became more solid. Eddie was getting stronger able to move around more independently. She stirred smiling at Jamie sleeping soundly going to check on Frank.

"Dad," Eddie reached out. "Dad are you okay? "He was still, cold and pale at the touch.

"Dad?" When Frank didn't wake Eddie reached to find a pulse breathing in sharply. She spun around hurrying into the extra room shaking Jamie.

'jam...ja..." her speech slurred

Jamie moaned sleepily feeling Eddie's hand on his arm. "Eddie, what's wrong honey?"

"he...Ja...he...dad dead..dead dad...' she got herslef so worked up. The tears were already flowing.

Setting up Jamie took eddie into his arms. "Slow down Eddie, whats happened?"

Eddie sighed and pulled her husband's arm, "come."

Jamie allowed her to pull him up following eddie into his father's room. "Dad?" It took one touch for Jamie to realize what Eddie was trying to say, pulling out his phone calling a bus.

As soon as the police arrived Rebecca and Sophia came down from their room "dad what happened isn't mom."

Jamie had tears in his eyes as he pulled the two girls in for a tight hug. "No it's grandpa, mom found him."

Both girls were close to their grandfather but only Sophia began to cry Rebecca side and smiles she knew he found its teeth.

Holding back tears of his own Jamie hugged his girls all three of them while police worked. An officer out of the 3-9 in Brooklyn slowly approached. "Sorry to interrupt sir we need your statement. "

"Do we have to do this now my family needs me..."

"I understand that sir it won't take long," officer Pena promised.

Jamie answered the questions but what it was Eddie's turn she was too distraught to vocalize what she saw.

"My wife just had a stroke it's difficult for her..it affected her speech.."

"We'll need her written statement and have her sign it then.." the officer said.

It was too much for Eddie she was really upset at his loss. "I'm right here with you honey it's okay.." Jamie enveloped her in a tight hug.

"I can't," she kept repeating "I can't make them go I can't."

"Eddie look at me honey I'm right here I'll be right by your side.."

Make them go she kept pleading please Jamie make them go." Eddie pleaded in between sobs.

"Dad knock this off", Rebecca said firmly.. "She will have another stroke."

Sighing Jamie kissed Eddie's forehead gently. "We need some time when she's ready I'll bring her."

The officer nodded Eddie continued her shaking. Jamie helped her to the couch pulling Eddie on his lap to rock, texting Danny with one hand.

Dad why were you pushing her? Rebecca asked.

"To get them out honey for grandpa."

"You scared her and grandpa is mad."

Jamie shook his head, "never mind honey you wouldn't understand, can you text your brother for me?"

"I did twice," Rebecca replied, "grandpa is angry he wants us to say sorry."

"Stop it Rebecca you and your sister can go have breakfast I'll call school let them know your not coming in " Jamie said rocking Eddie.

"Say sorry!!" Rebecca screamed.

"Rebecca go upstairs right now!" Jamie ordered firmly, raising his voice slightly . Rebecca ran up the steps in a huff, Sophia took after her letting Jamie and Eddie be alone.

"I know Eddie let it out I have you," Jamie turned his attention back to his wife rocking her.

"I'm sorry, it's your Dad but...I'm sorry.."

His arms slipped around her waist holding her close to him. "It's not your fault Eddie he loves you like a daughter."

"I know and I'm so sorry..." Eddie sighed. 'Are you okay, are you..." Eddie reached for her husband

Jamie's eyes over ran with tears but he nodded, bottom lip quivering. Eddie fastened her hands around his back..."It's okay, it's okay."

The soothing allowed Jamie to let all his emotions out. "He was..we looked up to him...all of us.."

"I know, I'm sorry I'm so useless to you."

"No your not I love you..he loved you.. your a great mom," Jamie cradled her tight not looking up hearing his brother entering.

Danny's eyes were clouded over, Sean was behind him, he would take cre of Eddie while the brothers talked. "Danny I'm sorry he.." Jamie didn't know what to say that would express his sadness and guilt.

"I'm so sorry, " Danny sighed "I'm sorry that this happened kid, how is Eddie dealing with it?"

"Not good she's the one who found him.." Jamie sighed.

"You need some time, Sean came to help."

Jamie glanced his nephew noding. "Yea just it's dad you know.." Jamie shook his head knowing that was true but still wished he was with them.

Eddie fell asleep, Sean watched Patrick and Jamie and Danny headed to the funeral home. They entered together for once agreeing on the plans for their father. "This is what he's want."

"He won't want the fanfare, buet he'll get it, he's NYPd..." Jamie sighed. "How did you avoid it with linda?"

"Kept it quiet, little easier since Linda isn't nypd.." Danny looped an arm around his little brother.

"How much did it hurt?" Jamie asked. "When she went?"

"It was the most painful experiences in my life kid. This is a very close second dad was our rock we all looked up to him," Danny nodded hugging his brother.

"I think sometimes I'm losing her,' Jamie replied. ""Danny..."

"Why? Cause of her health? Is she not talking to you? Eddie loves you kid."

"He health, she's had a stroke at 54 and Dad said she could have another, today she could barely speak."

Danny turned holding his brother's arms. "Then you spend as much time with her as possible."

Jamie nodded, "Thanks brother. You want to stay with us a few days?"

"Yea sure kid..." keeping his arm around his little brother Danny led them out of the funeral parlor wanting to stay close to them.


	19. 19

A light rain drizzled over the smell group gathering feet from the casket that held Frank. The priest a close friend prayed for the soul of his lost companion fighting back tears. Danny completely broke down sobbing having to be comforted by Jack holding his father and brother.

Eddie pulled Jamie's shaking body in for a tight hug hearing him choke back tears, pushing the stroller that held Patrick. Sophia and Rebecca held onto each other, Mary Rose using Joe to lean on. Niki stood a bit away from them staring numbly.

"I'm here," Eddie whispered. "I am here with you, he's happy honey."

Jamie blinked, letting the tears fall freely shaking his head. "I know but It's dad.." his voice cracked.

"I know baby, I know..." Eddie soothed. "ssh hush now."

The priest gently touched his friend's coffin saying a final prayer allowing the family to place flowers down. Jamie remained by Eddie' s side squeezing his eyes shut.

"You can do this," Eddie encouraged "the kids are watching you."

Taking a deep breath Jamie stepped forward placing the flower down, his hand rubbing along the top. "Love you dad..."

Eddie held Jamie's arm to be helped from the cemetery, she was still uneasy on her step with uneven ground

As each family member out their flower down they slowly returned to the awaiting limo to take them home for Sunday dinner. Thats what Frank would want.

The drive was almost totally silent, Eddie held Jamie's hand and kissed it. She couldn't imagine his pain. Jamie cradled her, staring ahead not saying a word. When they arrived home he followed Eddie out, going to start cooking needing something to do.

Sophia went immediately to tend to her little brother, "Come on Patrick, you need a diaper, you are ripe little man."

Eddie was grateful, smiling at her daughter. She turned to the kitchen seeing Danny helping make dinner giving the brothers time alone.

'It's so tiring, grief is so tiring..."

"I know kid..you know dad and pop would kick our add for being so upset right," Danny's voice wavered, cracking.

Jamie turned to the sink back to his brother sighing, not wanting Danny to see him get emotional.

"Let's do this today and finish this, we can miss him but he's rolling already watching us."

"Yea.." Jamie got back to work starting dinner, returning to the living room while it cooked. Everyone sat in a semi circle not one word spoken.

"Okay, this is going to stop, Frank would be so upset now," Eddie said firmly.

All eyes locked up surprised it was Eddie who took a stand. "She s right grandpa would tell us to be a family, laugh and be there for each other," Sean smiled at his aunt.

'I know it's just too hard," Jamie sighed. "Too much happened."

"Do you remember that one year think Erin was about 16 you were 8. I came over to see mom and dad and Erin decided she was going to sneak out to a party," Danny asked.

"Yeah, I do.." Jamie laughed. "Our childhood was crazy."

Danny grinned, "did you tell Eddie about the first time you snuck out in high school?"

"Never," Eddie replied. "Never in a day..." she turned to grin at Jamie, his face pained at his brother

"Well Jamie's pals convinced him to sneak out to a party he was what a freshmen then? What Jamie didn't think of was how he would get back in the house. He went around to joe' s window climbing up only Joe wasn't home."

"Oh my god...Eddie laughed. "You were not a boy scout all your life. You are so cute!!"

Jamie's cheeks burned as Danny continued. "Anyway dad was upstairs and kept hearing noises so he goes into joe' s room and opens the window. When he brought Jamie downstairs he was angry and trying not to laugh."

The family continued to remember each of their favorite memories. Dinner was ready an hour later, forcing the family around the table leaving frank's seat open bowing their heads.

Dinner finished quickly and the family broke off their separate ways. Sophia was helping with dinner when Luke knocked.

"Luke, hey what are you doing here?" She put the dish down letting him in,leaning up for a kiss.

"I came to check on you," he whispered.

"Go on Sophia we'll cover with mom and dad.. it's okay, " Rebecca nodded her head towards the door urging her sister to go.

Sophia smiled and snuck out the back way. Luke kissed her immediately. "How are you holding up sophia," Luke whispered softly, slipping his arms around her.

"I'm okay, but I miss him. He was very old, he was sick, but it still hurts."

Luke gently guided Sophia towards the back porch so they could sit continuing to hold her tight. "I can't imagine I know how close you were. If you need anything in here."

"I just need, I need normal back, Luke...I need normal back."

"I know and it'll take some time but things will get back to normal," Luke assured holding sophia, letting her talk or cry whatever she needed to do.

"My father is so upset and my uncle too, it's too much on all of us, the baby, my mother, the dementia now he's gone..."

Luke nodded listening as he rocked her. "I know if I can help in any way please let me know."

"i will, i just want to run away, you know?"

"Call me before you do I'll take you away for a bit, anytime you need," Luke rubbed his hand down her arm. "I mean that I don't want you to be alone if you need space and its late."

"Let's go now..you and me just for the night." Sophia looked up her eyes begging

Luke smiled, "tell your sister so your family doesn't worry. I have a place we can go. " Sophia smiled and snuck back in to find Rebecca.

Rebecca just came back in the kitchen carrying glasses to clean smiling at her sister. "Have fun with Luke?"

"I'm going away for the night with Luke, tell Mom and Dad I have a headache and check on me once okay? Please Rebecca I just need to get away for a bit there's so much going on," sophia's eyes begged her sister.

"Be safe okay?" Rebecca set the dishes down turning on the tap sighing when Sophia closed the door meeting Luke outside.

Rebecca went back to the living room and picked up the baby, "Mom looked tired Dad."

"She is honey I'm going to bring up her pills and make sure she sleeps. Have you seen your sister, she hasn't come in awhile " Eddie was tired too but needed to know the family was okay before tending to herself.

Jamie stood up, "Okay, let's head up to bed Eddie. We have to do meds and Patrick needs his last feeding."

"Need me to do anything dad I can feed him by bottle so you and mom can get some rest. Your both tired.."

"No we can do this one you or Sophia take the next one. Where is Sophia?" Jamie asked.

Rebecca rocked her brother watching him with a smile, kissing his head good night gently. "Said she had a headache and had to go up., I'll check on her now don't worry . You two need rest."

Eddie would normally worry but she had a feeling, "Okay, thanks honey. We love you."

"Love you too.." Rebecca gave her brother up so he could be fed, going to get some milk.

While her sister covered, Sophia went with Luke to a hidden park not far from his house with a hill overlooking the Veranzano bridge. They settled on the grass, Sophia enveloped comfortable and safe enveloped against his chest under a stretch of clear evening sky. White stars twinkled above them a million miles away watching the young couple.

"Thank you for taking me here Luke," Sophia rested her head on him breathing in lightly. Their hands found each other intertwining resting on her lap.

Luke turned his head, kissing her cheek, "I told you anytime you need I'll be here for you Sophia. I love you.." His arms wrapped tightly around her small body blocking the cold while they sat quietly together.


	20. Chapter 20

While Eddie finished up her rehab Jamie watched from the couch so he could keep an eye on her. Patrick slept soundly snuggled in his father's arms without a worry, allowing the girls a rare day out.

He hasn't seen Sophia who according to Rebecca left early to celebrate end of the year with Luke. They were officially seniors, scaring Jamie when he thought about his two baby girls getting ready to leave for college.

Sophia woke up in Luke's arms, no one called or text her, Rebecca must have pulled it off. Feeling her move woke Luke up, turning to smile as he kissed her head, arms wrapped tightly around to keep her warm . "Hey sleep well?"

"Yeah, your comfy. I feel a lot better." In fact it was one of the best sleep's Sophia ever had warm and safe in his arms just snuggling.

"Good, but you need some breakfast in you. Come on there's this great 50's style diner nearby." Luke stood, taking Sophia's hand to help her up quickly pulling her back in his arms.

She wondered if this was how her parents felt, he grandparents was it this deep?

Luke took her to the small diner taking a small booth for them, handing her a menu. "Anything you want, steak and eggs is great here."

Sophia took his advice ordering the steak and eggs with coffee. "Can't believe your graduating."

"Just going to John Jay it won't be so different. Im still here." We can meet up after my classes and weekends," Luke assured not telling Sophia she was one reason why he picked John Jay so they would be close.

"Won't see you in the hall in between classes or walking home together. At least we have senior prom.."

"And you will be the bell of the ball." Luke smiled. Sophia's cheeks brightened smiling up at him.

Back home Eddie finished therapy allowing her to rest on the couch with Jamie. He was staring down at Patrick sleeping. "I'm glad dad got some time with Patrick."

"I'm so glad of that, he loved him, you could see that."

Jamie nodded, "he loved you too Eddie you were his daughter. He'd be proud of how hard your working. "

"Look... " Eddie lifted her bad leg a little and held it up almost half a second.

"That's great Eddie a few days ago you couldn't even lift it," Jamie looped an arm around his wife kissing her. "

"I'm working so hard to stand and sit down at Joeys graduation. I want to do that and not need the kids."

Jamie gently pecked her cheek, "you will your determined. Can't believe how is graduating academy wonder where he'll be with crime scene."

"Brooklyn or Bronx probably Eddie replied. "Help me practice standing up."

Jamie made a face at both choices setting Patrick in his rocker carefully. He took Eddie's hand helping her up smiling. "Smart kid Joe he's going to make a name for himself. "

"I got you," Jamie moved his hands down around Eddie's waist holding her.

She shifted to her good leg and locked her bad leg. She wiggled a little bit then stood for nearly a minute before needing to hold on.

"Good job Eddie, I got you.." Jamie moved in holding her weight looking up until their eyes met. Jamie had a hard time not kissing his wife, Eddie tipped her head back, she missed this.

Making sure his arms wrapped around her tight Jamie kissed her jaw, following with small kisses along her neck. "I'm so proud of you Eddie and grateful. We have an amazing family together and you've been our rock."

"I've been nothing more than you have," Eddie smiled. "I love you..." They kissed softly.

"Love you too." Jamie held Eddie tightly letting his hand rest over her behind.

"Love me, Jamie. I"m sure I'm so clear this is what I want" Jamie lifted her up into his arms bride style, managing to scoop the carrier in his hand carrying them upstairs. He set Eddie on the bed first freeing his hands to take Patrick out laying him in the crib returning to his wife.

Jamie pulled Eddie in tight and tucked her to in..."I love you so much...we made it, we did we made it."

"And still going strong after all these years, all our fights and threats on and off the force. I really thought you were going to ask for a new partner when we did the stake out," Eddie sighed. "It scared me."

"Me too, but I really wanted you to want me to be with you, I wanted you to say let's be together, i wanted to hear you say I love you."

Jamie smiled, "I did eventually it just took me awhile to get through that transition."

"Too long," Eddie laughed teasingly bumping her shoulder into him. She gave a little grimace. "Oh Jamie my leg is cramping."

Without saying a word Jamie took her leg and began to massage it slowly working up then back down. Eddie sighed in relief as Jamie worked on her, leg, she dozed under his touch.

Smiling Jamie pulled the covers around her kissing her forehead. "Love you Eddie." As she slept he checked his phone making sure their anniversary plans were finalized.

Jamie was in the kitchen when Sophia came home from school, she was really tired...

"good, it was really good," Sophia siled. 'Had breakfast with Luke."

"Good I heard your sister told us so we wouldn't worry. Mom is sleeping oh you got two letters from Harvard and NYU," Jamie handed her envelopes.

Sophia opened the both, she had been accepted early to both schools "Well, it's Harvard right?"

"If that's where you want to go it's all up to you Sophia. Congratulations honey knew you could get in," Jamie smiled proudly kissing her head.

Sophia sighed, "I was thinking about John Jay too."

"Sophia no matter where you go we'll be proud of you. We love you honey.." Jamie hugged her tight. He didn't want to pressure any of the kids into decisions on school or job choice

"Thanks daddy, I love you too.." Sophia grabbed a fruit off the counter to nibble on until dinner.

"Do you know what major you're going to take in college or what you want to do after college?" He and Eddie had this talk with each of their children once before but their decisions change.

Sophia took a bite from the green apple chewing on it while she thought the question over. She had spoken to both parents, Luke, and Rebecca about what career she was interested in.

"I think I want to be a lawyer for kids.."


	21. Chapter 21

The morning of their anniversary Jamie woke early, slipping out of eddie's arms to head downstairs. He smiled walking into the kitchen thinking of how many breakfasts he cooked for her over the years.

Eddie was doing much better, she was walking and her speech only jarbled when ipset. She smelled the breakfast and smiled, She got up and pulled out the gift she got for Jamie.

By the time she got downstairs Jamie had a platenwaiting for her, eggs scrambled and runny toast slightly burnt and orange juice. "Hey happy anniversary eddie."

"Happy anniversary, Jamie." Eddie gave him a kiss. "This smells fantatic."

Smiling, Jamie pulled out the chair helping Eddie sit down. "All your favorites. Remember the eggs we got after kissing outside your apartment?"

"So good!" Eddie smiled. 'So much about these last 30 years have been good."

Jamie took a seat cupping her hand into his, a dozen memories coming back, holding hands while they dated, when he got on duty, marriage, the birth of each of their kids. "You were right about soul mates Eddie and you are mine."

The two kissed softly on the lips then Patrick started to cry and kicked his little feet. "I'll get him, you eat."

"You sit I got him," Jamie smiled leaning in for one more kiss before getting up to attend to their son. "Hey there buddy bad time huh," Jamie teased softly lifting.patrick up.His

The baby was growing and cooed as a he was handled to Eddie. 'Hello my baby, you gonna be a good boy for sissy?" Patrick's eyes shone at his.mommy, kicking happily. "Five kids Eddie five kids together," Jamie smiled going behind her wrapping his arms around Eddie's shoulder.

"And they are all good, healthy, respectful kids. We are lucky."

"Yea we are," Jamie laid his head on her shoulder watching with admiration as she held Patrick.

Eddie rocker her baby. Jamie can we please stay over

"He'll be fine honey the girls are good with him especially Sophia and Danny is coming over to help. He wants to spend more time with the kid. Jack and Sean may come by later," Jamie smiled.

"He loves Danny, did you see how he coos and plays when he comes?"

Jamie knew all the kids loved when their uncle Danny came over, adoring their uncle. He leaned in kissing her cheek. "They all do. I am going to spoil you today." Eddie you deserve it

"Thanks... and me you." Eddie reached for Jamie and held his hands.

The older kids stayed upstairs giving Jamie and Eddie much needed private time until they had to take Patrick. Jamie and Eddie held hands smiling, Eddie eating the small bites Jamie gave.

"Now tonight, it's dinner and show, a room at the plaza and not talk about the kids," Jamie said firmly.

Feeling the baby's movement in her arms distracted Eddie. "I know.." she looked up at Jamie, "it's just us tonight. And I already picked out the perfect dress to wear you'll love it."

"Ooh, now you're talking," Jamie smiled.

Jamie wouldn't allow Eddie do anything but relax until it was time to get ready. Sophia and Rebecca waited outside the closed bedroom door until Eddie changed, their mouths dropping seeing her. The dress was gray tightly hugging her hips and ending halfway down her thigh. Silver sparkles decorated the neckline, her bust and waistline extending out after five pregnancies.

"Mom, you look amazing," Sophia smiled standing behind the chair Eddie sat in brushing a comb through her thin blond hair, spraying a product. While her sister worked Rebecca began her mother's makeup.

Eddie took a deep breath patiently letting her daughters' work unable to hold back a laugh. "Thank you for doing this I'm glad for some time with your father, it's been awhile."

"You both deserve it," Rebecca curled her mom's hair into tight waves until satisfied stepping back for a look. She smiled as her sister finished up the makeup subtle light to match Eddie's complexion. "Looks good mom here your shoes. Do you need help getting downstairs?"

Standing slowly Eddie caught her balance shaking her head. "I'm good thanks girls. Uncle Danny should be here soon," Eddie hugged her daughter's slowly walking towards to the steps holding on taking each step one at a time.

In the living room Jamie talked to his brother already dressed in a white dress shirt and black pants. He turned hearing heels on the wood floor standing, wide eyed. "Wow you look amazing Eddie."

"Thanks Jamie, hey Danny thanks for hanging out with the kids.." Danny only nodded tickling Patrick's belly loving hearing his nephew's laugh watching the couple leave.

Jamie drove to a small Italian restaurant in Bay Ridge the same one he took her for their first date. Having already pre arranged with the waiter to reserve the same table they sat on their first date with a candle, white wine chilling on top and two roses.

"Oh Jamie I loved this place.." Eddie smiled allowing him to pull out her chair smoothing her dress before sitting down.

"I know.." Jamie nodded at the waiter silently thanking him for pouring their glasses with the wine. He reached a hand out cupping hers, lifting it up to place a small kiss on top. "Happy anniversary Eddie I love you so much.."

Eddie beamed, "I love you too Jamie, happy anniversary lamb chop. ," she lifted her glass toasting their long marriage.

They sipped their drinks, they ate small bites of their appetizers. Eddie was trying not to worry.

Sighing quietly Jamie reached his hand out taking Eddie' s gently. "Hey, he's okay don't worry the girls and Danny are with him."

"He's so little, he's not really been without us yet. Danny isn't me...he's not you..' Eddie sighed wondering how her baby is doing. Remember when we had Joe and Mary, and tried to have date night"

Jamie laughed, "Yea that ended before the salad came. I know they aren't us but Danny is a great father and between him and the girls Patrick will be fine. Eddie I just want to have some time for us."

"Can we try to have a dance then? Eddie asked.

Jamie stood, going around to lift her up letting his hand call fall on her waist as they walked to the small space reserved for slow dances. The violinist began a new song as the older couple faced each other "right place right time."

Eddie laid her head on his shoulder and they swayed, "Our first dance...our first everything and each time I feel so close."

Holding his wife tightly tucked against him Jamie lowered his head to kiss hers. "I love you Eddie more so every day. "

"old, fat, half a body malfunctioning..." Eddie laughed.

"No, even more beautiful because thats where you kept each of our kids," Jamie softly pecked her lips.

Eddie smiled, "you just called me fat and made me cry from happiness."

"Actually I called you beautiful to be technically correct," Jamie's eyes beamed staring down at her. Jamie spun Eddie out then pulled her in, to show his pride he announced this is my wife.

Several other couples and the waiters watched all hoping to have a deep relationship like them. Eddie chuckled, "You are still a boy scout Mr Reagan."

After their dance Jamie led Eddie back to the table watching her as they sat with a look of endless love reserved only for her.

Eddie held Jamie's hands, "Let's do this every year, or even more just because. Life is really short..."

"Yea it is, and I would love that. Oh that reminds me happy anniversary eddie," Jamie took out a small box handing it to her, inside her mother's locket whose chain broke. On the left a picture of Eddie and her mom, the right their family picture.

"Oh, with all our kids...' Eddie's eyes misted over. "Thank you Jamie."

Jamie kissed her softly, "I love you Eddie. To us and all our future anniversaries, growing old together. "


	22. Chapter 22

Eddie slowly rolled out of bed after eleven, eyes bloodshot from waking up with Patrick crying all hours of the night. She moaned, bones cracking while stretching her tired body. Jamie had started back to work, his leave time over. She leaned on the walls and checked the sleepy boy. He was finally out.

A noise from behind caught Eddie' s attention turning to see Jamie coming out of the bathroom in his uniform. "Why don't you lay back down Eddie," he asked seeing the exhaustion in her face.

"It's almost noon, you have work and the house needs cleaned, I'm better now."

Sighing Jamie pulled Eddie close kissing her forehead. "When the kids get home have them watch Patrick so you can rest. I'll be home around five thirty."

"Be careful," Eddie whispered. "I love you."

"Love you too.. time to go shape future rookies," Jamie smiled, stealing a kiss on his way.

As soon as Jamie left, Patrick began to wail again, his diaper wreaked and his face was bright red. "Ahh I'm here patrick," Eddie sighed bringing him to the changing table tiredly, holding him with one hand while cleaning her boy up noticing he had a touch of rash on his bottom , "is that why you are upset?"

She reached for the cream smoothing it over the redness gently before putting a diaper over. "That should help it.." Eddie picked Patrick up rubbing his belly slowly.

Patrick missed early bonding with Eddie so any chance she had she took to connect with her son. They sat together in the rocking chair holding Patrick to her chest starting to sing a song her mom taught when Eddie was little. The boy was quiet and content there, Eddie cared for him easily until just before three.

The door opened then slammed downstairs, Rebecca and Sophia's voices carried up the stairs. "I said leave me alone Rebecca."

"Hey,"Eddie called from upstairs. "Your brother is sleeping. What's this fuss?"

Rebecca appeared in the bedroom sighing at Sophia slamming her own door. "Sophia and Luke had a fight and she won't talk to me about it. I just want to help." Nodding Rebecca sat on the bed letting her mother try. Sophia's door was closed no sounds coming from inside.

"Open this door please," Eddie told her daughter.

"I'm fine mom I don't want to talk about it," sophia's voice wavered from the other side.

"open now," this time in her mother tone. A pause from the inside then the door opened slightly. Sophia returned to her bed arms tightly hugging a teddy bear, eyes red and bloodshot with dried rest streaks down her cheeks.

Eddie looked at her little girl then went to the bathroom getting a cold cloth for her eyes. "Just sit with Mommy, you don't' have to talk to me, just sit with me."

Heart aching for comfort Sophia leaned into her mom's arms letting all the emotion she was trying to keep in flood out. Eddie softly began to rub Sophia's back, "Mommy's here, Mommy's here baby. Mommy's here."

Sophia cried in her mom's arms without explanation for a good half hour resulting in her eyes throbbing. Once she was calm Sophia rested on Eddie. "Luke and I fought today.."

"Yes," Eddie said softly. "Please tell me?" She stroked her hair gently.

"He, we were talking about college and I mentioned John Jay he d oesnt want me to go there ," Sophia sniffled.

"And you want to go there? " Eddie stroked her head. "Here, cloth...Why do you want to? Is there a curriculum you want?"

Sophia sighed, "Yea it's close it's a really good school and I want to do law."

"Okay, but what about Harvard?" Eddie asked. "Or NYU?"

"They're really expensive and further away from you, daddy and Luke." Sophia closed her eyes letting the cloth sooth her.

"Sophia, you shouldn't pick a college because of me and Daddy," Eddie sighed. "But I understand being in love and not wanting to be far from Luke. What did he say about why he didn't want you to go to John Jay."

Before answering Sophia let another small sniffle out. "He said not to choose colleges just because he goes there that it should be for me."

"Well," Eddie replied. "That sounds like a very considerate thing to say. But you heard something else right? You heard I want to have fun in college go away?"

Sophia nodded slowly, "Yea pretty much that he didn't want to be tied down."

"Did he say it or did you just hear it?" Eddie asked as the door bell rang.

"I got it," Rebecca called racing down to get the door while Sophia answered that she headed it that way.

"What do you want?" Rebecca growled at Luke. "Get out of here and go home, you made my sister cry!"

Luke sighed, "I didn't mean to upset Sophia. I wanted to come over and talk to her.. "

"You made her cry and I think you need to get lost..." Rebecca shouted so Eddie could hear from upstairs. "Rest your eyes, I'll speak to Luke."

Sophia lay back resting straining to hear the conversation. Luke's heart skipped a beat seeing Eddie coming down. "Mrs Reagan, I'm really sorry for upsetting Sophia I didn't mean it like that at all."

"I had a feeling you didn't and Sophia and I have been talking. Come and sit."

Luke stepped past Rebecca ignoring her glare following Eddie to the living room. Rebecca closed the door, disappearing upstairs to tend to Patrick.

Sitting down on the couch Luke folded his hands nervously. "Sophia is sensitive, and I think that you are a very sweet young man, but...you made some mistakes in how you spoke to her today. I know you mean well, I know you do."

"I tried to explain but she wouldn't hear me. Not that I don't want her in the same college I want Sophia to pick the college best for her because I'm still going to be around."

"I know that, I often misheard Jamie when we were younger...that's what happened here."

Luke nodded slowly, "Can you tell Sophia I'm sorry and to call me? I really want to talk to her, I love Sophia a lot."

"Why don't you see her. Take this water and ice pack up to her and you two talk it out, door open."

"Thank you," Luke took both heading upstairs using his elbow to knock. "Sophia? I know your mad at me but can we talk?"

"Go away," Sophia sniffled. "i don't..." Her eyes hurt and she wanted to be alone.

Luke brought the water and ice pack over. "Your mom sent up a cup of water and ice pack. Sophia I didn't mean what I said..it isn't that I don't want to attend the same school I want you to pick the school that's best for you. I'll be around no matter what."

"I want to do law, I want to be close to home, ti's the best for me."

"Okay, you make the decision i want you to do what's best for you and I'll always be here. I love you sophia," Luke said softly.

"I'm scared," she admitted. "I'm scared to be too far away. I..."

Luke sat on the bed wrapping an arm around her. "Why, what are you afraid of?"

"My eyes, I rely on you, Mom, Becca, for help and if I"m in Harvard..." She wiped her eyes.

"We won't be nearby to help that makes sense. You don't have to go away if you don't want there are good colleges here. And I'm not going anywhere," Luke kissed the top of her head.

"My head kind of hurts, can you ask My mom if you can stay" Sophia felt badly for getting so angry.

"Of course, I'll be right back. " Luke kissed the top of her head , heading downstairs finding Eddie in the living room. "Mrs Reagan, Sophia has a headache and wants to know if I can stay?"

"Of course, keep the door open,' Eddie instructed. "You can stay for dinner."

Luke nodded, "Of course thank you." He went back upstairs to Sophia's side wanting to stay there with her.


	23. Chapter 23

After their fight Sophia and Luke talked more about college, their majors and future. The conversation was halted on Luke's senior prom day taking Sophia as his date. He picked out a new white dress shirt, black dress pants and tie to match.

Sophia wanted an old dress of Eddies fixed up for her. A favorite from childhood. It was blue silk, with a fitted black bodice and sweet heart neckline.

Eddie made her daughter's makeup while Rebecca worked on curling Sophia's long hair. While the girls got ready Jamie waited downstairs with Danny who agreed to babysit so he and Eddie could chaperone. "Judging from you and Eddie and this guy here," he nuzzled Patrick. "You two need the chaperones."

"Haha," Jamie gave his brother a sideways smirk. "Cant help if Eddie and I still got it."

"Well, have fun," Danny smiled. In all honesty Jamie was looking forward to the night out with Eddie. He turned as the doorbell rang disappearing to answer it, returning a minute later with Luke.

"looking good," Jamie smiled." The girls are still dressing."

Luke smiled nervously turning to Danny. "Mr Reagan, good to see you again. " in his hand he held a single white corsage for Sophia shaking a bit.

"Luke, let's have a quick word," Jamie suggested. The younger man followed Jamie into the hall , his eyes twinkling softly.

"now I know tonight is prom and boys including me have expectations about what might or should happen after prom."

A gentle breath escaped from Luke. "Sir, your daughter is beautiful but I would never pressure her into anything she isn't comfortable with. I will get her home safely you have my word. "

"I know but I had to be sure," Jamie replied "here they come" Turning to the stairs Luke smiled at Eddie wearing a loose fitting red dress stopping by Jamie. Sophia followed right behind leaving Luke speechless.

Sophia slowly walked down stopping just in front of Luke. "Hi Luke..you Look really handsome."

"hey sweetie " Luke replied cupping her hand and brought it up to kiss even with Jamie's hard eyes on the young man watching him to make one wrong move with his daughter.

Sophia hugged Like, "is that for me?"

"Yes," Luke gently cupped her hand slipping the flower over, his eyes gazing up to meet hers smiling.

Jamie went into the fridge and came back with a similar corsage for Eddie. Eddie gently intertwined their fingers whispering, "Thank you Jamie. " Looping an arm around Sophia Luke watched the older couple Hoping to have that kind of relationship.

Jamie kissed his wife deeply, "I love you so much Eddie."

"I know I love you too," Eddie grinned taking his hand walking out together with Luke and Sophia following. As they approached Luke opened the back door helping Sophia inside.

Music thumped the large gymnasium when they arrived already packed with most seniors and their dates. Luke took Sophia's hand leading her to meet a group of his friends leaving Eddie and Jamie to chaperone.

Jamie smiled, "I didn't go to my prom. My date got the flu, did you go to yours?"

"Yea with this guy who was a family friend of my dad. He came from a very well to do family so my dad introduced us but he was a real jerk," Eddie sighed. "Waste of a prom."

Jamie put his arm around her, "Well if I knew you then I'd have taken you to the prom."

"I wish we did know each other, we would have had a good time together," Eddie took his hand.

"Let's have a good time tonight, may I have this dance Mrs. Reagan."

Hand in hand they walked to the dance floor together, Eddie turning into Jamie smiling when he slipped a hand around her waist. "Stand on me if you feel weak or dizzy," Jamie whispered. "I love you..." He began to lead them around the floor.

Eddie had worked for this and to stand at her son' s graduation. Tonight she felt strong totally in sync with Jamie as they danced. "I love you too Mr Reagan."

"Look at your folks," Luke nudged Sophia. "Look, your mom's moving so great. Oh, I'm so happy for you."

"She practiced really hard for this...they're so happy she wanted this so bad.." Sophia smiled, looking up at Like. "I hope we can be like that..."

"It takes love and we have that," Luke replied. "Would you like to dance too?"

Taking his hand, Sophia led Luke out turning to face him, closing her eyes their hands meeting briefly while Luke went to rest his on her waist. The song changed to Louis Armstron's What a wonderful world bringing more couples out but Luke's eyes remained on Sophia.

Jamie was swaying with Eddie beside them, the past and the future, all so much in love. Their eyes met hearing what song was playing both exchanging a smile. "This was the first song we ever danced to," Eddie said softly.

"Yes it was, and it's no coincidence it's playing now either, this is for you."Jamie kissed Eddie's lips and held her tight.

Sophia and Luke danced beside him, Luke's arms protectively wrapped around Sophia, hand's resting on her side. They moved together all the while his eyes never leaving hers. Luke's lips dropped onto Sophia's, a soft and gentle yet soulful kiss. He didn't remember where they were.

"I love you," Luke whispered. Eddie looked at jamie and nudgeed him. "We were like that once right?"

Jamie glanced over not wanting to look anywhere but his beautiful wife narrowing his eyes at Luke. "Yea he really cares about her but he better watch his moves."

"You watched your moves...and we ended up pregnant with Joe and Mary."

"Yea well Sophia is my daughter so he may take good care of her but if his hands any lower he and I are going to talk," Jamie reminded her softly.

"Just relax,' Eddie sighed." Move your hands lower..."

Not having to be told twice Jamie moved his hands around eddie' s lower waist over her backside smiling. He tried turning all the attention to Eddie keeping Luke and Sophia in his vision.

The song ended and both couples kissed, the photographer took a picture of the couples dancing...On the left Jamie and Eddie, Sophia and Luke next to them staring intently into the partner's eyes Seeing only each other present and future.


End file.
